Aflicción (Traducción Autorizada)
by A7F
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene problemas y cada uno de ellos decide tratarlo a su manera. Así que cuando el mundo de Rachel se viene abajo y todo alrededor de ella se derrumba ¿Cómo tratará de resolver sus problemas? Y quién estará allí para ayudarla a sobrevivir?
1. CAPITULO 1: PROBLEMAS

**En lo personal me encantó la trama, la historia cómo se fue envolviendo en lo que fue Rachel y sus problemas así como los personajes. Decidí traducirlo tengo permiso autorizado por Doodle068 Espero sus opiniones, comentarios fav y follows! Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1-PROBLEMAS**

Rachel Berry… La personificación eterna del mundo del espectáculo. Su apariencia opacaba a todo el mundo. Su sonrisa, propia de una diva de Broadway, ocultó cada onza de inseguridad y dolor que pueda haber sentido alguna vez, pero mantener las apariencias puede ser agotador, y guardar todo en su interior era lo que aparentaba.

No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para proyectar felicidad y perfección a un mundo que amaba recordarle sus defectos. Debajo de la imagen, sonrisa perfecta y chica de vestimenta, no había nada más que una chica normal luchando por encontrar su manera de lidiar con problemas de una manera no tan normal.

Allí estaba, el primer día del tercer año de secundaria, sólo mirando a su horrible reflejo en el espejo del casillero. No necesitó ver más de su lamentable ser, más de lo que ya había visto, aun así ella lo agrego de todas maneras.  
Tal vez esto se volvió un recordatorio de lo que necesitaba hacer, porque lo hacía y porque se mantenía haciéndolo? No era asunto de nadie. Y allí se quedo, mirando los ojos muertos que le devolvían la mirada, lanzando insultos a su propio reflejo **"Fea""Sin Talento" "Una vergüenza" "Manos de hombre" "Gorda"** estos y más cruzaron su mente una y otra vez, ni una cosa buena se dijo a sí misma. No había nada bueno que decir. Sus auto-reproches y odio se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho que la hizo saltar de sus pensamientos.

 **-Oh woah sólo soy yo-** Dijo Kurt levantando sus manos en forma de rendición juguetonamente. La diva echó un vistazo más al espejo antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír a lo grande, era tan falsa que nadie vería la diferencia, nadie se preocupaba lo suficiente para intentarlo.

 **\- lo siento me sorprendiste-** estaba escéptico, la excusa era creíble, y Kurt aceptó su respuesta, así que en lugar de presionarla, cerró su brazo en el suyo.

 **-Agarra tus libros, es hora de ir a clase-** juntos se dirigieron a clase. Ni siquiera iban a la mitad del camino, cuando el problema se les acercó en forma de escuadra, eran los deportistas del McKinley High, Rachel liberó al chico de su agarre y comenzó a caminar más rápido, Kurt siguió su ejemplo yéndose detrás de ella. Ambos tenían la esperanza de que no fueran golpeados por el temido granizado. Las esperanzas y sueños se desvanecieron, el grupo los vio e instantáneamente hicieron su camino a ellos, antes de que la morena pudiera hacer algo para disminuir el impacto, los granizados parecían venir de todas las direcciones.

Después de la conmoción del golpe inicial, sus ojos comenzaron a picarles, se cepillo como fuera posible mientras escuchaba el desfile de risas que pasaban a su alrededor y los gemidos suaves de Kurt detrás. Finalmente el chico que era mucho mejor que ella la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta el baño de mujeres cercano, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Por suerte eran los únicos allí.

Inmediatamente, ambos se fueron directo a los lavabos para lavarse la cara y tirar lo que pudieron tirar en su cabello. Rachel podía saborear el líquido artificial que iba por su garganta, las calorías se iban sumando, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, antes de que añadiera más grasa a su cuerpo ya gordo; cuando levanto la vista del lavabo, tenía la cara visible de nuevo, finalmente se volvió hacia Kurt. Estaba a punto de quedar limpia, sólo tenía que cambiar su camisa, necesitaba ropa, pero también tiempo a solas en el baño.

 **\- Kurt-.**

 **-Si Rachel?-** miró por encima de ella, todavía retocando su cabello.

 **-¿puedes ir por la ropa a mi casillero, quiero decir si vas a ir por la tuya, tal vez también podrías ir por la mía?-** el chico puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, como signo de consuelo, pero también limpiando parte del hielo multicolor de su camisa.

 **-Claro Rachel-**

 **-Gracias-** Con un movimiento de cabeza Kurt salió del baño, Rachel rápidamente cerró una vez más y se dirigió a una taza. No perdió el tiempo. Con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir las partículas romperse añadiendo calorías a su cuerpo. Se agachó frente a la taza, metió su dedo en la garganta, dándole nauseas, hasta que todo fue sacado. Con el contenido de su estomago vacio, una sensación de calma la invadió quitando algo de ansiedad de su día. Se sintió mejor, pero la sensación seguía allí..

Todavía no, no era lo suficientemente buena, ni inteligente, ni tan bonita, tenía el talento, pero no era su suficiente. Ella merecía ser slushiada, merecía que le dijeran groserías. Sólo tenía que recordar cuando estaba ocurriendo la intimidación se lo merecía, se lo merecía todo…

La morena tomó un momento para serenarse, enjuagó las lágrimas que manaban por sus ojos, antes de ir al lavabo. Después de limpiar su cara, sacó una botella de enjuague bucal del bolso, había que mantener el secreto sólo eso, un secreto. Cuando estaba con el enjuague en la boca, alguien llamó desde la puerta. Una parte de ella temía abrirla ¿Quién sabia que tipo de tortura estaba al otro lado de la tabla de madera?

 **-Rachel desbloquea la puerta-** su cuerpo se tensó, se relajó al oír su voz. Así que, después de escupir el enjuague y limpiarse la boca, se dirigió a la puerta para dejarlo entrar

 **\- Lo siento Kurt, no quería que nadie entrara-**

 **\- está bien, toma-** pasando a Rachel su bolso, entró y cerró la puerta. El también tuvo que cambiarse y mientas que él podría ser ridiculizado por ello, iba a cambiarse en el baño de las chicas. Afortunadamente la campana sonó, así que los pasillos estaban vacíos y nadie los vería

 **-Gracias Kurt-** Rachel desapareció con su ropa recién cambiada, el chico hizo lo mismo. La segunda campana sonó, la clase había comenzado oficialmente. La chica se fue y Kurt aún se recuperaba del granizado. Con el pelo mojado e incomodo, la morena entró en su primer periodo de clases, la única clase que no tenía con cualquiera de los otros chicos del coro. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, la maestra dejó de hablar y la miró de frente

\- Llegas tarde- fue una frase basada en hechos sin una pizca de emociones o sentimientos. Al parecer, ella no se molestó lo suficiente para que le importara.

– **Lo sé, lo siento, prometo que no volverá a suceder-** Rápidamente como si tratara de esconderse de las incesantes miradas estúpidas, se dirigió a la esquina del salón donde estaba la ventana abierta. Durante toda la clase, básicamente, sólo miraba la ventana, captó algunas palabras, pero no mucho **las tareas y ejercicios deben de ser entregadas a tiempo, no es una excepción… las reglas escolares se aplican en el aula….bla bla bla.** La única cosa que realmente oía era su propia voz en su cabeza. Había planeado exactamente lo que iba a tener para el almuerzo, la cantidad de tiempo que tendría que ejercitarse en la elíptica para quemar eso y más, y todos los demás aspectos del día. Seguía pensando en el día, acababa de empezar y ya apestaba. No fue una buena predicción tal para el año, y mucho menos para el día

Durante su planificación mental, se perdió lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Ella sólo iba a estar aquí durante dos semanas, al parecer, la señora Jenson se mudaba y accedió a quedarse hasta que pudieran encontrar un remplazo. La escuela finalmente encontró un remplazo que llegaría dentro de las dos semanas. Diversión. Rachel no pensaba mucho en eso. Mientras que la maestra no fuera otra como Sue Sylvester todo estaría bien, poco sabía.

Las próximas clases fueron más o menos de la misma manera. Los maestros hablaban de las reglas y expectativas, algunos empezaron con las clases. Era un montón de tonterías el primer día de escuela que Rachel hizo lo posible por prestar atención. Pero estaba demasiado preocupada. Su sonrisa de espectáculo no se mantenía. Parecía estar temiendo a cada segundo más y más. Por el almuerzo, lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa. Lo contempló durante un rato, pero era el primer día ¿Que procedente habría?

 **-Hey Rach, te guardé un asiento, vamos a la mesa después de comprar el almuerzo.-** el chico extravagante decía sin ningún entusiasmo. Su día debió haber sido mejor. Se alegró por él. Su día apestaba; al menos alguien debería estar feliz. Después de comprar el almuerzo que no pensaba comer, se dirigió a la mesa llena del Glee Club. Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Brittany... Toda la pandilla estaba allí incluso Finn.

 **\- Hola Rachel-** Finn hablo obviamente tratando de romper la tensión. No habían hablado desde su ruptura antes del verano. Este era su primer encuentro desde entonces. La incomodidad sería un eufemismo.

- **Hola Finn.-** las palabras salieron tímidamente, no en absoluto como la Rachel Berry. Durante unos momentos los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber exactamente que hacer a continuación. Todo el mundo los miraba en silencio. Hasta que Santana se hartó.

 **-Vamos manos de hombre, toma asiento, ya nadie quiere ver tu fea cara**.- las palabras reforzaron lo que Rachel ya sabía. Así que, en vez de responder, sonrío un poco más farsante y se dirigió junto a Kurt.

 **\- Primera reunión del Glee Club hoy después de la escuela. ¿Quién está emocionado?-**

Al estilo de Berry, Rachel tenía que seguir hablando de canciones y números de baile. Era la única cosa en todo el día que le añadía un poco de chispa a su personalidad.

 **-definitivamente, necesitamos un gran numero este año, si creemos en alguna posibilidad de ganar, todo tiene que ser perfecto.**

 **\- No asumas que el solo pasara a ti Diva-** interrumpió Mercedes.

 **-Por supuesto que no Mercedes, el solo debe de tenerlo la mejor vocalista, y aunque estoy segura de que soy yo, eres más que bienvenida para tratar de demostrar que estoy equivocada.-**

– **acaba de decir que era mejor que yo?-** Mercedes le preguntó a la mesa. Eso no era lo que estaba diciendo. Mercedes era buena, pero Rachel sabía tener a una multitud. Sin embargo la mesa, o al menos las Cherrios en la mesa, le hicieron una seña a Mercedes.

 **-Oh diablos no, no me importa si es el primer día, podemos hacer esto manos de hombre-** se llevó las manos a una posición de boxeo, pero ella nunca dejó su asiento. El día de Rachel no iba a su manera.

Al final del almuerzo la diva se dio cuenta que la discusión y el hablar de todo la distrajo lo suficiente para que se comiera todo el plato. Planeaba comer un bocado aquí y allá, sin duda, NO todo el plato. Sintió kilos de grasa añadiéndole a su cuerpo. Quería gritar ¿Cómo pudo hacer es? Iba a tomar horas quemar todo. No había muchas horas en el día para compensar su error. El pánico se extendió y supo lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba pensando en realizarlo de nuevo hoy. Hacerlo en la escuela sería arriesgado, pero había que realizarlo.

 **-Te veré en clase-** Rachel dijo bruscamente, interrumpiendo las conversaciones en curso

 **\- A dónde vas?-**

 **-Tengo que ir a mi casillero, creo que se me olvidó algo allí, pero te veré a ti y a Puck en clase ok?-** sin esperar respuesta, y con una sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro, rápidamente dejo la bandeja de comida y corrió al baño. Eligió uno que sabía que estaría vacío en ese momento del día, pero los pasos se hicieron continuamente ansiosos. Con cada paso más digerido, más calorías se absorbían y más grasa se añadía a su cuerpo. Simplemente se sentó en su estomago como un parásito listo para atacar. Necesitaba salir de eso. Todo tenía que ser sacado.

Casi se olvido de revisar si había otras personas… casi pero no... Siguió su rutina y se liberó a si misma de su glotonería. La comida era un beneficio que no merecía. Su cuerpo no lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo no lo quiera. Así que su diario de alimentos iba a tener más escritos esa noche de lo que tenía desde hace tiempo. Sabía que sus problemas estaban empeorando, pero no le importaba, todo lo que hacía era necesario y no había nada malo en ello.

Casi se olvido de revisar si había otras personas... casi, pero no...Siguió su rutina y se liberó a sí misma de su glotonería La comida era un beneficio que no se merecía Su cuerpo no lo quería. Su diario de alimentos iba a tener más mas escritos esa noche de lo que tenía desde hace tiempo, pero no le importaba sabía que sus problemas estaban empeorando, todo lo que hacía era necesario y no había absolutamente nada malo en ello.

* * *

 **Qué les pareció?**


	2. CAPITULO 2: LLEGADAS INESPERADAS

**CAPITULO 2: LLEGADAS INESPERADAS**

Las primeras dos semanas de escuela se sintieron como una verdadera tortura, los granizados faciales se volvían algo más frecuente. No eran todos los días, sobre todo por que evitó como la peste a la mayoría de los deportistas, pero al final de la semana normalmente al menos por dos o tres días traía a casa, manchas de granizados, y las groserías eran persistentes, incluso tenía algunas nuevas para añadir a su ya larga lista. Pero tenía la mejor medicina, Rachel podía olvidarse de todo, había corrido al menos dos millas cada día, pasaba una hora en la elíptica, se impulsaba lo más fuerte que podía en cada clase de baile, e incluso trabajaba nuevas rutinas para glee una y otra vez hasta que estuviera muy cansada para tan siquiera respirar.. aún así, ella trataba de impulsarse más, pero todavía no era lo suficiente. Nada era suficiente

Cada mañana y noche se pesaba, observando todos y cada detalle de peso, además las tareas asignadas y el ejercicio que había en cada caloría consumida y cada caloría expulsada. Nada salía indocumentado. Desde sus ejercicios, su comida, hasta sus pensamientos, todo estaba escrito. Diario tras diario se acumulaban como un altar en su memoria de todas las malas, y en raras ocasiones, buenas cosas en su vida. Cada vez que cuestionaba sus motivos, o el por qué estaba haciendo esto, se iba a ese cuadro, ese cuadro púrpura con notas de música a su alrededor, y recordaba exactamente por qué había de hacerlo.

Las cosas en su mente eran peores que las que el mundo retrataba. Incluso los elogios parecían estar mezclados con veneno. Un simple _**-Gran trabajo Rachel-**_ _ó_ _ **-Wow esa nota fue impecable-**_ no parecía significar mucho más. En lugar de ello significaría que tenía que ser mejor la próxima vez. Lo que oía en su cabeza era completamente diferente a lo que le decían. Todo lo que podía oír era: _**-Tienes que hacerlo mejor Rachel.- -¿Qué fue eso Rachel?-**_ _ **-¿Por qué eres un fracaso Rachel?-**_ Nada bueno se encendió en ese espacio más trabajado que llamó mente.

Luego, el día fiel vino. De principio a fin, ese día escolar apestaba más que los días que siguieron Había engordado medio kilo cuando se pesó esa mañana. ¡Medio kilo! Ella estaba viendo lo que comía, hacía ejercicio todos los minutos que pudo, estaba haciendo todo bien, así que _¿cómo podía haber subido medio kilo?_ no tenía sentido para ella. Pero entonces se pasó demasiado tiempo en preocuparse por el solo medio kilo, que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Luego se volvió a dar cuenta de que se le había olvidado lavar la ropa de la noche anterior, así que en lugar de su vestimenta normal, lo que otros llamarían excéntrico o extraño, tuvo que conformarse con jeans, una camisa agradable y una sudadera con capucha, se sentía extraña, un poco incómoda. su estilo era su comodidad, por extraño que fuera, era ella. En esa ropa estaba fuera de su zona de confort, sin su manta de seguridad. Apenas entraba al edificio cuando la campana sonó. Así que bastaba decir, el día había tenido un comienzo difícil.

No había tiempo para reunirse con alguno de sus "amigos" o algo así. Sólo se fue directamente a la clase. la única cosa buena de esa clase era que seguro sería interesante. Con Puck a su lado, y con un maestro nuevo, estaba segura de hacer una escena, tal vez acosarlos un poco. Pero eso no es lo que pasó. Ella y Puck se sentaron en el fondo de la clase, a la espera de que la nueva profesora llegara. Su tardanza no era exactamente un buen comienzo, pero eso no significaba que estaría en problemas por llegar treinta segundos tarde tampoco. Entonces, la nueva maestra había llegado

Las cosas se fueron cuesta abajo desde allí. Al principio, Rachel estaba muy ocupada en su diario, escribiendo todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, evitando algunas miradas y caras embobadas dirigidas a ella por su nueva vestimenta. El chasquido distinto de los talones contra el suelo de linóleo debería haber inclinado su despegue, pero estaba muy ocupada para importarle. La segunda señal de que algo iba mal era el inusual silencio de Puck. En realidad todo el salón se volvió silencioso cuando el clic se detuvo. Una vez más, no le importaba lo suficiente como para siquiera mirar.

 **-Rachel-** Oyó a Noah diciéndole con cierta urgencia en su voz. – **Rachel-** Esta vez fue un poco más fuerte, y la leve irritación en su voz hizo que pareciera como si no fuera la primera o segunda vez que llamó por su nombre.

Así que sin siquiera una pequeña mirada en su dirección, o cualquier otra dirección hacia abajo y en su diario, Rachel respondió, **-¿Qué Noah? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría preguntarme?-** Dicho de la manera verdadera de Berry.

Y entonces lo oyó. Esa voz no podía confundirse con ninguna otra.

 **-Hola estudiantes. Mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran. Soy la nueva profesora de inglés**.-

Fue entonces cuando Rachel finalmente levantó la vista y reconoció el mundo a su alrededor. Nada más lo haría, pero lo hizo. _¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?_ ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? Mejor aún, _¿por qué ella tenía que volver_? Tantas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Rachel que todo era difícil de procesar. Sin embargo tenía que preguntarse, si su madre sabía que estaría en su clase. Si lo hacía, era simplemente cruel.

 **-Ok, voy a tomar asistencia, y luego a explicar algunas de mis reglas y expectativas.-** Shelby aún no había visto a una Rachel sorprendida, la cual estaba oculta fácilmente por el atleta gigante sentado frente a ella.

Uno por uno, los nombres fueron llamados. Shelby decidió ir en orden alfabético inverso, por lo que Rachel fue una de los últimas en ser llamada. - **Brown-** Ella llamó recibiendo un _"aquí"_ a cambio, y luego le tocó el turno. **-Ber-ry.-** El nombre no salió tan sin defectos como los demás. Aparentemente Shelby no sabía que su propia hija estaría en su clase. Pero cuando oyó la voz tranquila de Rachel haciéndole saber que estaba presente, tenía que verla; Necesitaba ver su reacción. Shelby miró alrededor del salón, finalmente observando a su hija

Rachel no se atrevió a mirarla. Dio un primer vistazo cuando escuchó la voz, pero tan pronto como el shock desapareció, sólo se volvió a su libro. Sabía que si intentaba algo más, probablemente terminaría gritando. No quería que estuviera allí. No quería tratar con ella. Había pasado su vida sin su madre biológica, no mamá, haciendo una aparición repentina. Necesitaba salir de esa clase y pronto. Pero nadie podía ver su dolor. Nadie podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo o los impulsos que tenía. Ella no lo permitió. Dio una sonrisa falsa, era todo lo que podía hacer para enmascarar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

En la ignorancia mutua y la evitación, básicamente pretendiendo que nada estaba ocurriendo, Shelby continuó con su lección, y Rachel hizo todo lo posible para prestar atención. Consiguió controlarse a sí misma, comportándose bien, hacer su trabajo o hacer lo contrario a lo que ella dice. Pero al ver a su madre, le trajo una gran cantidad de sentimientos que para eliminarlos había trabajado tan duro. De vez en cuando podía sentir sus ojos quemándole, diciéndole que no era su madre, que nunca sería una parte de su vida. Pero allí estaba ella.. La madre que siempre quiso estaba allí, enseñando su clase, burlándose de ella, recordándole que nunca lo sabría y él por qué.

Una página entera de su diario se llenó en esa clase. En ello estaba escrito todo lo que pensaba Shelby de ella, de que estaría de acuerdo de lo que Rachel era. Rachel eraun nada. Eso fue escrito audazmente por toda la página, junto con muchas otras frases autocríticas... nada demasiado lindo, pero definitivamente algo que no era adecuado para los ojos de los demás. Todo ese diario era algo no apto para los ojos humano; Solamente para los suyos...

Cuando la clase terminó, Rachel estaba deseando salir, podría haber jurado que escuchó a Shelby llamar a su nombre, pero ella no quería escucharlo. Todo estaba bien. She was fine. Ella estaba bien,no lo estaba, pero trató de convencerse a sí misma y todos los demás de que si. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: ignorarla y seguir su día como si nada hubiera sucedido.

A lo largo del transcurso escolar, las cosas más o menos se mantuvieron igual. Las personas comentaron sobre su vestimenta, y la mayoría de ellos fueron ambiguos comentarios como los de Santana **-Wow Manos de hombre, ya no estás vestido como un niño-** también habían faltado los comentarios de los idiotas que normalmente la atormentaban con granizados y calumnias. Tal vez no la reconocieron tendría que vestirse así más a menudo…

También estaba tratando de evitar todo el día a Puck. Al parecer, quería hablar sobre el regreso de Shelby. Fue duro para él también, al ver que estaba criando a su hija; El remplazo perfecto de Rachel, podía dejar de resentir a esa niña. Ella estaba celosa de Beth, y eso la hacía odiarse más. Faltaba decir que ella estaba ignorando a Puck, no quería lidiar con él, no importaba qué tan puras fueran sus intenciones, sólo quería asegurarse de que si estaba bien, y aún así Ella se estaba comportando como una perra completa. Fue sólo otra razón por la Rachel Berry era indigna de todo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y no estaba de humor para ver a todos sus compañeros de Glee, decidió omitirlo. La comida era sin duda algo que debía evitar, así que en vez de ir a la cafetería, se dirigió al auditorio, el cual parecía ser un lugar para buscar algo de consuelo, se sentía segura allí. Pero allí sentada al piano, mirando fijamente las teclas, no se atrevía a tocarlo. No podía tocar, no podía cantar, ella sólo podía pensar. Y pensar nunca la había llevado a nada bueno...

El período de almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, sin hablar, sin movimientos, sin comer. No fue algo productivo, pero la catatonia vino y eso empujó todos los pensamientos malos y buenos de su mente. Fue un cambio agradable. Pero duró poco, Al darse cuenta, la campana sonaba, y ya era hora de clase. A volver otra vez al mundo real lleno de odio y dolor. Qué emocionante?

El resto del día lo pasó respondiendo preguntas de Shelby, a Kurt y algunos otros chicos del coro que se preocupaban lo suficiente como para hablar con ella. básicamente les dijo que todo estaba bien y que hablaría más tarde en Glee, otra cosa que no estaba esperando ese día. Cuando no fue bombardeada con preguntas, buscó de cualquier manera evitar a Shelby la cual estaba en el ala de Inglés, así que en vez de pasar por ese pasillo para llegar a su casillero, se fue todo el camino alrededor de la escuela para una molestia, pero la distancia adicional la hacía tener que caminar más rápido para llegar a clase a tiempo, y por lo tanto, también quemaría más calorías. Al menos había un lado positivo.

En su última clase del día, recibió otro golpe. Los artículos de ciencia llegaban de nuevo, era el primer trabajo formal del año, y Rachel trabajó en ello durante horas, incluso días. Quería que fuera perfecto y realmente pensaba que iba a hacerlo muy bien. Y en muchos aspectos, le fue bien, pero cuando el profesor le pasó la hoja y vio la gran B- rojo en la esquina superior derecha de la página, quería llorar, no consiguió siqueira la Bs sólo..una -B. ¿Cuánto fracasos más podría tener? El día escolar fue una mierda, pero tenía que llegar a Glee y finalmente estaría en casa.

Cuando la hora de Glee finalmente llegó, no estaba emocionada. No había prisa para llegar a la sala de coro, el Sr. Schuester probablemente ni siquiera estaba allí todavía, así que tomaría su tiempo. Si no tuviera que contestar todas esas preguntas, se hubiera saltado glee, pero eso llevaría a sospechar algo inusual y llegarían algunos visitantes no deseados. Pero ella tenía cierta fibra de perfección para no levantar sospechas..Todo en su mundo era pura perfección... en el exterior. Pero cuando siguió a Mr. Shue a la habitación, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y la miraron.

Sin embargo el silencio duro poco. Las preguntas fueron arrojadas desde cada boca en la sala. La conmoción hizo que casi fuera imposible entenderlos a todos. fue un revoltijo ... algo así como su mente. Era un gran lío…

 **-¿Sabías que iba a venir aquí Manos del hombre?-Santa yelled louder than the other chatter so Rachel could hear.** Santana hablo más fuerte que los otros en la sala podían oír.

 **-¿Por qué no nos lo advertiste?-**

 **-No la quiero aquí.-** Quinn exclamó. Tenía tan buena razón para no querer a Shelby cómo a Rachel

 **-¿de quién están hablando?-** Brittany preguntó con su inocencia infantil que brillaba. Ella a veces era ajena a todo. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca por no saber lo que estaba pasando, y la rubia sólo regresaba la mirada a la espera de que alguien le contestara. Finalmente Santana lo hizo.

 **-Estamos hablando de la Sra Corcoran, Britt.. ¿Sabes? La madre de Rachel.-**

 **-no es mi madre**.- Rachel espetó trayendo toda la atención hacia ella. Fue un movimiento precipitado que al instante lamentó. Sr. Shue pudo ver que, si ella lo admitía, la presencia de Shelby estaba causando problemas a la chica. Él podía ver lo incómoda que estaba cuando todos esperaban respuestas, parecía como si fuera a quebrarse en ese momento, Rachel negó a darles eso. Ella era fuerte, pero a la vez débil.

El Sr. Shue puso fin a la conversación de todos. **-es suficiente.-** Rachel lo tomó como una oportunidad de tomar un asiento, un asiento aislado en la esquina izquierda de la última fila. Will se volvió a la morena, y sin acusación simplemente preguntó: **-Rachel, ¿sabías que la Sra Corcoran venía?-**

 **-No.-** fue la única respuesta que podía dar. _¿Qué más querían de ella_? **-Yo estaba tan sorprendida como todos ustedes-**

 **-¿Estás bien con tu madre** ...- De inmediato se interrumpió, no quería que la chica lo tomara mal. - **¿Estás bien con ella aquí?-**

 **Puede vivir donde quiera y si ella quiere aquí yo ya no soy parte de su vida… es su perdida..-** Sus palabras parecían fuertes y confiadas, pero ella no quería nada más que quebrantarse. Solo quería correr a casa, emborracharse o algo, y luego purgar todo por la borda como si estuviera eliminando al instante todos sus problemas. ISi sólo fuera tan fácil.

 **-Ok entonces.-** Shue se dirigió a la clase. **-Ahora que le preguntamos a Rachel todo lo que necesitábamos saber, podemos ver la tarea de esta semana?-**

El Sr Shue les dio la tarea y la charla de Shelby siguió aún, pero la morena trató de permanecer indiferente. Estaba contando los minutos, mirando el reloj hasta que ya era hora de volver a casa. y cuando llegó ese momento fiel, estuvo fuera de allí tan rápido, que las personas apenas y notaron su ausencia. Por otra parte, las personas apenas se fijaban en ella, a menos que cuando la atormentaran todo el tiempo

Renunciando al bus, Rachel decidió caminar. El ejercicio podría ayudar a despejar su mente, tan pronto como llegó a casa, hizo exactamente lo que quería hacer desde Glee. Dejó caer la bolsa en la puerta, corrió a la cocina y metió la cara con sus problemas. Una vez que no podía comer más y su mandíbula estaba muy cansada para masticar, corrió al baño. Nada podría ser absorbido. Y como ella deseaba poder ver con sus otros problemas, expulsó hasta el último bocado de su cuerpo y se dirigió directamente a la elíptica. Necesitaría un largo trabajo para compensar eso. Lo necesitaba porque tenía que sentir el dolor de sus músculos doloridos. Se merecía el dolor.

 **-Mañana-** pensó, mientras llegaba a su segunda hora en la máquina. **-Mañana será mejor.-** Y mañana, había decidido, que iba a tratar de cambiar su horario, no quería estar en la clase de Shelby ya que la mujer si la quería en su clase. Mañana arreglaría uno de sus problemas.

Al final de la noche, sus padres estaban lejos. Lejos como si lo estuvieran siempre, dejándola libre para hacer su ritual nocturno. Había escrito en su diario durante una hora en su habitación, hizo su tarea en el estudio, y luego se pesó, no estaba contenta con los números, así que haría un trabajo más duro en la mañana….


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: NORMAL

**CAPÍTULO 3: NORMAL**

* * *

 **-¿a qué se refiere con que no puedo cambiar mi horario, solo han pasado un par de semanas; ¿cómo no voy a ser capaz de cambiar las clases?-**

Las emociones de Rachel estaban dando lo mejor de ella, no quiso, ni siquiera quería levantar la voz, pero la mujer no era de ninguna ayuda.

 **-No es que no se pueda.-** justificó la secretaria de control escolar

 **-Entonces por qué podría ser? no quiero cambiar las calificaciones o algo, sólo una clase única, Inglés.-**

 **-lo sé linda, es sólo que no hay otras clases de inglés que encajen en tu horario.-**

 **-Qué significa eso?-** Su voz estaba llena de derrota, y la mujer podía oírlo. Ella parecía un poco mala para la joven morena delante de ella y le ayudaría si pudiera.

 **-La única otra clase Junior de Inglés es durante tu período de ciencias-.** Le mostraba a Rachel su horario. **-Y no hay más espacio en otras clases de ciencias-** vio a la chica joven delante de ella en el borde de un ataque. Había tanta tristeza en su derrota. Era un espectáculo deprimente. **-Lo siento, te ayudaría si pudiera, pero la única manera de cambiar tu clase de inglés es no tomar ciencias y hacerla de nuevo un año. Seguramente las cosas de esa clase no pueden ser tan malas como para justificarlo…**

Tal vez a Rachel lo aceptaba, pero luego pensó en un año extra compartiéndolo con esa mujer. Casi era suficiente para que sintiera ganas de vomitar allí mismo. Casi...

 **-lamento mi áspero tono de voz, no tenía la intención de llevar mi enojo con usted. Gracias por toda su ayuda.-**

La mujer le dio una sonrisa amable, Vio como los hombros de Rachel cayeron apenas levemente lo suficiente para darse cuenta.

Rachel se fue con la cabeza bien alta, su sonrisa de espectáculo, y el aire de confianza que todo el mundo creía que tenía.

Pensó que el día iba a ser mejor que el anterior; se había equivocado, no comenzó aún oficialmente, y su único deseo ya se le negó. Para empeorar las cosas, en su camino para recoger los libros para la clase de Shelby, se encontró con Karofsky. Eso siempre era una experiencia agradable.

 **-Volviste a la ropa monstruo, troll?-**

No era una pregunta más bien una declaración, pero de cualquier manera, Rachel no estaba de humor, la amenaza granizada no estaba en sus manos, por lo que decidió hablar de vuelta... Mala idea.

 **-quítate de mi camino Karofsky, no estoy de humor para tus travesuras infantiles.-**

Rachel intentó salir de su camino, pero él no estaba pensando lo mismo. La chica quedo acorralada por el chico por lo cual no podía escapar de ninguna parte.

 **-Por favor, sólo déjame ir.-**

Su voz era tranquila y suplicante, ella sólo quería ir a su casillero. _¿Realmente era mucho pedir?_

 **-Aw, el troll lo está pidiendo, tal vez deberías ponerte de rodillas y preguntármelo muy bien.-**

Esa no era una petición razonable y no estaría de acuerdo en nada por el estilo.

Así que decidió probar otro plan de acción, trató de abrirse camino a su alrededor. El gran tamaño del chico contra su pequeño cuerpo no era una lucha justa; no es que fuera una pelea, pero aún así no dejaba mucha oportunidad para ella. Su intento de escapar lo enojó, así que cuando él la dejó pasar su alivio duro poco. Karofsky envió a algunos de sus seguidores una señal, pero aún ella pensaba que estaba fuera de peligro, desafortunadamente, ese no fue el caso. Unos pasos más adelante y boom! Una desprevenida Rachel Berry estaba cubierta de granizado púrpura.

 **-Eso fue por Karofsky, perra.-**

Gritó unos de los deportistas al pasar. La única cosa buena de este incidente fue que pareció haber caído más granizado en los casilleros que en su cuerpo, finalmente había hecho lavandería, por lo que tenía su ropa de cambio en su casillero.

Después de limpiar rápidamente su cara, se dirigió a su casillero, agarró su bolso y se fue a cambiar. Tenía que decidir entre dos equipos.

¿ir con ropa trol normal, o una opción? Quizás Karofsky tenía razón. Consiguió un día entero sin granizados cuando llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha. Tal vez eso es lo que tenía que hacer para evitar ser la mayor perdedora de la escuela con granizados. Con suerte, se mudaría al número dos y Jacob Ben-Israel tomaría su lugar. Cualquier cosa era mejor que donde estaba.

Por eso optó por los pantalones vaqueros de nuevo, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta ligera; era normal. Eso es lo que la gente quería ¿ _no?¿que fuera Normal?_ El pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Si ella fuera normal.. o tan normal como una diva aspirante a Broadway, criada por dos padres, siendo enseñada por su madre, no mamá, podría, entonces ella sólo podría mezclarse con la multitud. Podía permanecer invisible desde la jerarquía de la escuela, así los granizados irían a algunas otras almas desprevenidas. Podría funcionar. Tenía que funcionar...

Era el momento para la primera clase del día...la infernal clase de Inglés de la Sra Corcoran; donde las almas estaban a marchitarse y teniendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. También conocida como la clase menos favorita de Rachel del día. Era temprano, incluso después de cambiar y lavar los pedazos de hielo púrpura teñido en lugares al azar en el pelo, estaba feliz por el momento. Se dio oportunidad de escribir es su diario un poco antes que el resto de las clase comenzara

Asegurándose de que su diario de alimentos estuviera bien guardado en su bolso, Rachel sacó su diario más grande, y comenzó a escribir. Fue más de lo mismo. Escribió sobre lo inútil, gorda y no-perfecta que era pero necesitaba estar. La chica seguía escribiendo un largo tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta Noah estaba sentado justo al lado mirándola fijamente

 **-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte Noah?-** murmuró

 **-Berry, ¿qué pasa contigo y ese cuaderno? ¿Y por qué estás vestida tan...Diferente otra vez?-**

 **-Noah, no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir, estoy haciendo una tarea que todavía tengo que terminar.-** Mentira número doce del día...

 **-te haré saber que mi vestimenta de escuela es normal, no siempre visto como un niño…-**

Noah soltó una risita ahogada a como Shelby entraba al salón

 **-Clase Ok-** S voz resonó sobre la charla que abarcaba el salón.

 **-Vamos a empezar.-**

Ya sea que a Rachel le gustara o no, estaba atrapada en la clase. Y por mucho que quería simplemente no darle importancia y escribir todo y cualquier cosa que su mente le daba, en las páginas de su diario, tenía que mantener sus calificaciones. Eso era lo único semi-decente de toda su existencia. Eso y su mediocre voz.

..

La clase todavía charlaba tranquilamente mientras Shelby tomaba la asistencia. por una fracción de segundo después de que el último nombre fue llamado, Shelby se encontró mirando a una Rachel preocupada.

En ese momento ella anhelaba ser su madre, de tenerla parte de su familia, una hermana de Beth, una hija para ella. Pero no podía pensar en eso. le había dicho a Rachel que no era una parte de su familia ideal, y era la forma en la que tenía que quedarse. Pensando en eso lo empeoraría. Así que sacudió los pensamientos de su mente y comenzó su lección.

 **-¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?-**

Rachel rápidamente terminó sus últimos pensamientos antes de guardar el diario con su homólogo en el bolso. Era el momento de escuchar a su madre enseñar y tomar notas si era necesario. Prestar atención..

Nadie respondió a la pregunta que era definitivamente retórica.

 **-Ese es un tema que vamos a explorar con nuestra primera tarea de lectura.-**

Shelby se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó una caja del suelo, dejándola en la parte superior de su escritorio.

 **-El libro ''El extraño'' de Albert Camus, cada uno recibirá una copia al final de la clase de hoy, La primera parte es para ser leída para el próximo miércoles y aparte les voy a dar un poco de tiempo en clase para leer. Pero por ahora, quiero que cada uno tome un poco de papel y empiece a escribir..-**

 **-Genial-** Puck susurró airadamente mientras se volvía a Rachel. **-¿tu madre siempre es una perra con todo?-**

 **-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-** preguntó volviendo a su tono enojado. - **No es como si yo hablara con ella todo el tiempo.-**

 **-Relájate Berry.-**

 **-Noah, ¿hay algún problema?-** Shelby preguntó llamando la atención de la clase hacia Puck y Rachel.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, continuó. **-Si tú y Rachel quieren compartir lo que es tan importante para la clase, somos todos oídos.-**

Todavía no hay respuesta.

 **-Ok entonces, guarden sus conversaciones para más adelante.-**

 **-Muchas gracias a Noah. Ahora, encima de todo lo demás, piensa que soy una delincuente-** murmuró en voz baja.

Puck no estaba destinado a oírla, pero oyó algo.

 **-¿Qué fue eso Berry?-**

 **-Sólo pon Puck atención, no quiero meterme en problemas.-** tenía suficientes

Preocupaciones como para tener detención con los gustos de Shelby Corcoran.

 **-el trabajo de hoy es hacer un breve ensayo de lo que el sentido de la vida**

 **es para ti. Una vez que hayamos terminado de leer el libro, vamos a abordar este tema de nuevo y ver si sus opiniones han cambiado. Así que para el resto del período de clase quiero que trabajen en el ensayo. Porque es para al comienzo de la clase de mañana, sin excepciones -**

Mientras que Shelby estaba trabajando en horas de clase o cualquier mierda que tenía frente a ella, el resto de la clase, con la excepción de algunos holgazanes, comenzó sus ensayos.

Rachel estaba pérdida. Tenia que escribir lo que realmente creía y lo que verdaderamente sentía o lo que pensaba que a Shelby le gustaría leer? No sabía cuál elegir. Entonces pensó que algunas de las cosas que sentía eran muy oscuras y la materia alegre no estaba mucho

 **-Rachel, ¿cuál es el significado de la vida?-**

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande él estaba a punto de tomarle el pelo.

 **-Quiero decir, sé que para ti es Broadway todo el tiempo. tu sentido de la vida es llegar a ser una estrella. Pero ¿cuál es el significado de la vida?-** Eso es lo que la gente pensaba de ella? ¿Nada más que un aspirante a actriz de Broadway con manos de hombre y una nariz fea?

 **-Tal vez deberías escribir sobre tu hija Noah, seguramente hay algo de sentido en tu vida cuando una parte es de dar la vida.-**

Las palabras estaban destinadas a picarle, hacer que se sintiera tan mal aunque fuera por un momento, pero en realidad sólo le dio una idea. Ella podría ayudar a los demás, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Así es la vida.

Rachel vio como Puck comenzó a escribir, observó como todos a su alrededor estaban trabajando, y ella sentada allí, perdida sin saber que poner en un papel. Levantó la vista por un segundo, captando la mirada de Shelby, esperando que no estuviera mirando en su dirección. Reflexionando un poco más, Rachel finalmente volvió a su papel y comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir, lo que sentía del significado de vida. Lo que escribió, y lo que creía, eran dos conceptos totalmente diferentes. Tomó un respiro de alivio cuando la campana sonó y era hora para la siguiente clase.

 **-No se olviden de llevar una copia del libro, y recordar que los ensayos son al comienzo de la clase de mañana.-** Shelby exclamó mientras que los estudiantes

Esperaban amontonados con impaciencia delante su escritorio solo para conseguir su libro y salir. Rachel estaba escondida entre la multitud tratando de empujarlos para salir, sin resultado. fue una de las ultimas que quedaban. Y cuando Shelby la vio, la mujer lo tomó como una oportunidad.

 **-Rachel, ¿puedes quedarte un minuto?-**

Rachel se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué quería? era otra discusión para reiterar que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nunca sería una madre para ella?

 **-qué pasa?** \- Su voz salió apresurada e impaciente, no quería estar allí.

- **no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar ayer, pero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien con esto?-** como si le importara. Si así fuera sido, habrían tenido esa discusión antes de que llegara y se presentara en el McKinley.

 **-Estoy bien.-** No tenía otra opción que estar bien. No había opciones además de estar detrás de un año para deshacerse de ella.

 **-Y si eso es todo, tengo que llegar a mi casillero antes de que mi próxima clase comience y no quiero llegar tarde. Mejor me voy.-**

Aunque parecía que Shelby estaba a punto de decir algo, tal vez estaba tratando de hacer la conversación un poco menos torpe, Rachel no esperó a oírlo. Ella tomó uno de los últimos ejemplares del libro de la mesa y salió corriendo del salón. No hubo cualquier posibilidad de que Shelby la buscara, si es que lo haría; ella sólo fue directamente a su clase de historia.

El almuerzo paso sin mucho incidente Rachel se unió a sus compañeros miembros del glee y se entregó una bolsa marrón con un saludable almuerzo vegano mientras participaba en sentido, a la conversación frívola, fingiendo felicidad y alegría para que coincidiera con el resto.

Una vez que terminó con su comida, se excusó para ir a su "casillero", y dejar algunos libros. En cambio, se dirigió al baño y vomitó lo que comió.

Mientras que Rachel estaba haciendo sus cosas, Shelby se unió a Will para el almuerzo en la sala de profesores. Preguntando tan cortésmente si era posible sentarse con él, Will le dio la bienvenida a la escuela y sacó un asiento para ella.

 **-Así que decidiste venir a enseñar en la escuela McKinley? He tenido la intención de parar y verlo por mí mismo.-**

 **-Bueno, aquí estoy, contigo.-**

Después de unos minutos de reencontrarse y ponerse al día, finalmente le preguntó lo qué pasaba por su mente.

 **-¿Por qué volviste Shelby?-** preguntó Will

 **-Me llevé a Beth y me mudé a Nueva York, me di cuenta que pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que con ella, estaba buscando un trabajo que me gustara y que me permitiera más tiempo con ella. McKinley necesitaba un nuevo profesor y da la casualidad de ser yo-**

 **-Eso es genial Shelby, pero ¿qué pasa con Rachel?-**

 **-¿Qué pasa con Rachel?-**

 **-¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo le afectaría esto? ¿lo que podría suceder por tenerte aquí?-**

 **-Hablé con ella, dijo que estaba bien con tenerme aquí. ¿Si crees que ella está feliz en mi clase? No, pero no se ha transferido tampoco.-**

 **-Hablé con ella en Glee ayer, no parecía entusiasmada con la idea de que estés aquí.-**

 **-Bueno, va a tener que lidiar con eso, Las dos-**

 **-Esperemos que sea así de simple.-** Will dijo, casi con solemnidad.

 **-debería irme, tengo que pasar por la oficina, nos vemos más tarde Will.-**

Tirando los restos de su almuerzo en el camino de salida, Shelby caminó por los pasillos del McKinley a la oficina. Fue recibida con la sonrisa brillante y la cara alegre de la nueva secretaria.

 **-Le puedo ayudar en algo?-** preguntó la mujer

 **-Necesito las copias revisadas de mi lista de asistencia.-**

 **-Lo siento, soy nueva aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-**

 **-Corcoran, Shelby.-**

 **-Oh...-** Shelby no le gustó la forma en la que dijo eso. Era como si supiera algo que ella no, y no estaba bien con ello.

 **-Oh, ¿qué?-**

 **-No es nada.-** respondió la secretaria

 **-Obviamente es algo.-**

 **-No, en serio, no es nada. Una de sus estudiantes trató de cambiar su clase esta mañana. Pobre chica parecía estar teniendo un mal día.-**

Shelby no sabía qué pensar de esta revelación. Pensó que Rachel estaba bien con su presencia. le acaba de contar a Will que la chica no había dejado su clase, así que todo estaba bien. Ahora, tal vez no tanto.

 **-Dijiste que intentaste? ¿Significa que no pudo?-**

 **-No, no funcionaría con su horario.-**

 **-¿Qué aspecto tenia la chica?-**

Shelby necesitaba confirmarlo por alguna razón, mantuvo la esperanza de que no fuera su hija. La mujer parecía preocupada de responder. ¿Estaba permitido estar teniendo esta conversación? Probablemente no, pero la mujer frente a ella parecía más preocupada que curiosa. Entonces, ¿qué daño podía hacer?

 **-chica morena, bonita, pequeña, no tan alta.-** sonaba como a Rachel. Después de procesar todo, Shelby tomó los papeles de la mujer y se dirigió a la clase.

Por desgracia, se encontró con unos ojos vidriosos en el camino.

 **-Lo siento.-** Rachel se disculpó por chocar contra la mujer, apenas se había dado cuenta de que era su madre.

 **-No te preocupes Rachel. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco...-**

Rachel no sentía la necesidad de escuchar su falsa sensación de preocupación. Nada de su relación era real, sobre todo porque no había una relación, así que por qué escuchar su falsa preocupación? Al igual que el día anterior, Rachel sólo quería que el día acabara..

 **-Estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por tu preocupación, pero es mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar a clase a tiempo. la veré mañana Sra Corcoran.-** vio como Rachel se fue corriendo y alejándose de ella por segunda vez en el día.

 **-Lo siento, Rachel**.- susurró sabiendo que la chica no podía oírla, ni quería oírla.

Tanto para las mujeres, el resto del día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rachel se dirigió a su casillero donde fue recibida por Kurt y juntos fueron a Glee.

Charlaron durante todo el camino por el más mínimo tiempo, se sentía bien, iba a durar poco, y sabía que no era la verdadera felicidad, pero no estaba deseando la muerte inminente tampoco.

El tormento no vino inmediatamente. Los primeros minutos transcurrieron charlando con Kurt acerca de los planes de fin de semana y viaje de compras. Al parecer, le gustaba su nuevo estilo y quería que siguiera así. Rachel, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo. Finalmente se rindió a lo que él quería hacer desde que se hicieron amigos; el cambio de imagen! Luego otras personas tuvieron que añadir su propia entrada.

 **-Así que manos de hombre, este es un tema que se repite? ¿Finalmente decidiste graduarte de la guardería y ponerte ropa de niña decente?-**

 **-Santana!-** Kurt la interrumpió tratando de callarla. **-Creo que se ve bien. ¿estántodos de acuerdo?-** Rachel sintió los ojos de todos los del salón volviéndose a ella y entró en paranoia. ¿Qué estaban pensando de ella? ¿Qué vieron cuando la miraron? ¿Era tan repugnante para ellos como a sí misma?

 **-Creo que se ve bien. Puedo ver todas esas Curvas Berry que antes estaban ocultas bajo capas de suéteres de animales-** Puck añadió su granito de arena y de inmediato envió a Rachel una mirada. ¿De qué curvas estaba hablando? estaba tratando de deshacerse del rollo de grasa alrededor de su estómago. Pero entonces él podría haber estado hablando de sus muslos gigantes o su estómago flácido. Definitivamente tenía que agregar una hora extra a su entrenamiento de la noche. A su alrededor, mientras sus pensamientos giraban, la conversación continuaba. no

entendió la mayor parte de ello. Por este tiempo el Sr. Shue había aparecido en la clase..

 **-Ok, estoy de acuerdo que se ve mejor. Pero ¿por qué el cambio repentino Rachel, y cuánto tiempo lo vas a mantener?-**

 **-No sé. Me gusta, supongo.-**

 **-¿esto tiene algo que ver con tu madre?-** Preguntó Finn, un poco preocupado por cómo Shelby estaba impactando a Rachel, pero también bastante indiferente sobre su ex.

 **-¿Por qué hacer una cosa así? Nada de lo que haga o diga va afectar a esa mujer y nunca lo hará. Ella es más que otro profesor en esta escuela, al igual que cualquier otro.-**

 **-Sigue diciéndotelo a ti mismo diva-** Eso era Glee en pocas palabras.

El primer tiempo fue dedicado a discutir la nueva vestimenta de Rachel, o un nuevo Look como ellos lo llamaban, y la segunda parte se gastó en ejercicios vocales que el Sr. Shue considerara que mejoraría sus actuaciones.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa había dos cosas claramente por la mente de Rachel. El primero fue lo que dijo Puck; que, básicamente, la llamó grasa, lo cual la hacía sentir las cúspides de un ataque de pánico. El segundo fue el ensayo para la clase de Shelby. ¿Cuál era el significado de la vida? Tal vez no había ni uno, e incluso si lo hubiera, no se sentía particularmente bien al respecto.

La noche de la joven morena siguió con sus rutinas diarias.

No hubo cena o bocadillos cuando llegó a casa, optó por un largo entrenamiento extra y omitir la comida..

Luego se pasó dos horas escribiendo en su diario. Tuvo la tentación de hacer más, pero tenía una tarea de Inglés para trabajar, y las calificaciones eran todavía la única buena cosa en su vida, e incluso si fuera desapareciendo poco a poco la B- que se sacó en ciencias.

La materia la preocupaba. No sabía si estaba bien, y luego estaba la presión añadida de tratar de impresionar a su madre. O, al menos, convencerla de que no era el fracaso épico que parecía ser.

Entonces la idea la golpeó. Todo su día se dedicó a pensar acerca de ser normal. Tal vez ese era el sentido de la vida. Tal vez el propósito de todos era buscar su propia normalidad Pero, ¿dónde dejaba eso a Rachel?


	4. CAPITULO 4: LA MUERTE DE UN SER QUERIDO

Capitulo 4: MUERTE DE UN SER QUERIDO

Otras dos semanas pasaron desde que Shelby llegó al McKinley, finalmente llegaba el fin de semana. Shelby estaba sentada en su oficina con los trabajos de su clase por toda la habitación, había llegado la hora de ponerse al día con las calificaciones; así que después de conseguir que Beth tomara una siesta, tuvo cerca de dos horas como pudo para revisar y acomodar todos los papeles antes de que de tomar el rol de mamá de nuevo. Calificó las tareas en su totalidad de primero antes de pasar a la pila de segundo año, uno por uno tuvo que leer el significado de vida de cada alumno.

La mayoría fueron más sosos y literales, incluso muy secos, pero algunos fueron esclarecedores; Noah fue sorprendentemente perspicaz, desconocido para ella, ya que hablo sobre el significado de la vida era de dar vida, para tener así nuevas generaciones piezas de su pasado y seguir las tradiciones que se han transmitido de padres a hijos, estaba muy bien hecho. Entonces encontró la hoja de Rachel, era una de las ultimas en calificar, fue interesante, definitivamente no es algo que pensaba de la escritura de la morena.

- _Las personas nacen, viven, y luego mueren, el significado de la vida se encuentra en algún lugar dentro de esos tiempos, la mayoría de las personas luchan por encontrar quienes son, lo que quieren de la vida, pero es un viaje que todo el mundo toma. Para mi supongo, como todas las chicas de 16 años se trata de encontrar mi propia normalidad, encontrar un lugar en el mundo donde me sienta cómoda y segura; feliz también estaría bien, tal vez normalidad es un término irrelevante. Las personas, más específicamente las chicas impresionables sólo quieren encajar quieren ser ellas mismas sin dejar de tener un lugar seguro a donde ir y entrar de nuevo. El significado de la vida es encontrar el significado de ti: tu propia normalidad, tus sueños y pasiones y una vez que lo hagas sólo debes seguir adelante…._

Shelby leyó la última parte del ensayo en voz alta… Rachel estuvo más que impresionante, casi esperaba que la hoja estuviera escrita sobre los sueños de la chica acerca de Broadway y de ser una estrella, en cambio leyó lo que creyó ser una visión iluminada del mundo. Ella acaba de conseguir de golpe un conocimiento real de lo que hace Rachel, le gustaba tener este conocimiento, le gustaba ver a Rachel en una luz, toda madre debe experimentar eso con su hijo. Y si fuera una revelación intencional por parte de Rachel, Shelby estaba feliz de ver el lado de la chica del cual estaba segura, nadie veía.

Antes de darse cuenta, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los sonidos de los gritos de Beth a través del monitor, después de dejar las hojas sobre el escritorio, se fue a ser la madre que su hija merecía.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad en el distrito comercial de Lima Ohio, también conocido como el centro comercial y única fuente de compras 'decente' según Kurt ambos estaban en su propia excursión. En el transcurso de las tres semanas Rachel perdió alrededor de 3 kilos, mientras eso no parecía un gran número en el marco pequeño de Rachel, hacía una gran diferencia. Ella comía cada vez menos, vomitaba más, se ejercitaba un número inimaginable de horas al día, incluso se unió a otra clase de baile. La gente no parecía darse cuenta de la pérdida de peso de la chica, ya que seguía vistiendo sudaderas holgadas al igual que los pantalones vaqueros. Aunque que no le dijo a Kurt porqué necesitaba ir de compras, finalmente aceptó sólo para actualizar su nuevo estilo.

Juntos hicieron su camino por el centro comercial, Kurt parando en cada tienda y en una pequeña tienda señalando vestidos y demás ropa que se vería bien en Rachel. Pero cada que iba a cada tienda, la chica pensaba 'no quiero que la gente me vea'. Lo que vio cuando se miró en el espejo era estrictamente privado. Era para ella y el espejo solamente. No quería que los demás vieran los huesos sobresalidos de las caderas o el contorno de las costillas a través de su pecho. No quería que los otros vieran las cosas que ella amaba sentir. Ellos no entenderían ese sentimiento de logro cuando se pasaba la mano por la cara y podía sentir sus huesos debajo de esa fina capa de piel. Ese fue un sentimiento que ella solo podía entender, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el mundo exterior contaminara la felicidad que le daba

Después de innumerables paradas para comprar, Rachel tuvo que hacer su movimiento. Todo lo que quería era algo de ropa nueva, por lo que siguió a la tienda de a lado, incluso Kurt mostró un interés lejano. Una vez dentro el chico escogió ropa que le gustaba a Rachel, y la morena hizo lo mismo. No mucho tiempo después, ambos estaban en los vestuarios, Kurt con sus ropa de estilo femenino- algo cool y Rachel con ropa de lo que ella pensaba no seguiría siendo objeto de granizados. La idea de ser más normal parecía estar funcionando. Solo tuvo 2 granizados dos veces en el periodo de tres semanas. Era una clara mejoría de las habituales que recibía las dos o tres veces a la semana.

 **-Así que habla diva, porqué no haz hablado de tu mam.. del regreso de la Sra. Corcoran, ¿Cómo va eso?-** Preguntó en el vestidor junto a ella.

 **-Vamos kurt, ella esta aquí y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, para hacer las cosas más fáciles para las dos he intentado salir de su clase, pero no hubo manera de que funcionara en mi agenda, pero las cosas están bien-** No estaban exactamente bien, odiaba cada día que pasaba porque se sentía mucho peor, ya que su mamá que siempre anheló estaba de pie dándole clases a ella y a su salón y a lo cual nunca tendría una relación con ella que fuera más alla que solo enseñanzas. Cada día se odiaba más a si misma, y todos los días se había preguntado como era tan fácil para Shelby no pensar nada de ella.

 **-Te molesta?-**

 **-Qué me molesta Kurt?-**

Él estaba enfrente de ella, después de que el chico terminó de probarse algunas prendas de vestir.

 **-¿te molesta que no la conozcas y que ella no te conozca a tí?-**

 **-Soy demasiado brillante para que merezca conocerme, es una lastima para ella-** la morena continuó probándose la ropa que Kurt había escogido para ella. Parecía que el chico estaba ajeno a su nuevo delgado cuerpo, porque cada prenda que se medía, se veía aún más grande que la anterior, pero la morena no quería que él viera eso. Así que ideó un plan para que él y nadie más lo supiera.

 **-Kurt me gusta mucho la sudadera que escogiste, especialmente estas de cremalleras, pero las quiero un poquito holgadas, ¿crees que podrías traerme una talla más grande?-**

 **-Claro Rach, ahora vuelvo.-** No quería una talla más grande, pero si ella los llevaba el pensaría que eran los de tamaño más grande, así no habría cuestionamientos del por qué estaban tan holgados. Le pareció una buena idea. Unos minutos más tarde, regresó. Ella fingió intentar probarse las nuevas tallas, entró de nuevo al vestuario y se llevó todo,excepto los suéteres de menor talla y sudaderas con capucha los cuales regresó a sus lugares legítimos. Intercambió los jeans que Kurt le eligió, por los que a ella realmente le gustaban, y dejó los de talla menor cuando no la estaba mirando, finalmente los siguió para pagar todo.

No más de dos horas y tres tiendas más tarde, decidieron arrastrar sus demasiadas bolsas a la área de comidas. Estar cerca de tanta comida, incomodó a la morena. Estaba realmente tratando de no dejar mostrarlo, pero mientras miraba todas esas opciones de comida, estaba calculando las calorías y los horarios de entrenamiento, cuántas veces debía masticar cada bocado, y lo más importante, cuánto tiempo le tomaría comer antes de que pudiera correr al baño más cercano y aliviar sus necesidades de su exceso.

 **-Rachel!-** La ligera molestia en su voz la llevó a creer que no era la primera vez que llamaba su nombre.

 **-Sí Kurt?-** habló tan tranquilamente que no sabía qué pensar.

 **¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas hace un momento?**

 **-Estoy bien.-** respondió con su voz tan astilladoramente falsa, como la nieve en una bola.

 **-¿Qué está pasando en tu cabeza diva?-** Hubo preocupación genuina en su pregunta y en sus ojos. Por lo que a él respecta, no lo sabía, pero aun así se veía preocupado.

-Creo que debemos ir por comida- Rachel quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente. No había nada malo; nunca lo hubo.

 **-Vamos.-** Dijo levantándose de la mesa bruscamente. **-Vayamos.-**

Rachel tomó la mano de Kurt y lo escoltó hacia las filas para la comida antes de ir por caminos separados. Una vez que ambos recibieron sus órdenes, se encontraron en la multitud y se dirigieron de nuevo a la igual que cualquier no-muerto de hambre humano normal, Kurt comió lentamente su comida, tomando un bocado a la vez. Algunos bocados de su comida después, levantó la mirada sólo para ver a Rachel comer rápidamente con gracia la comida.

 **-¿Vas a ir a alguna otra parte?-** Preguntó el chico, todavía sorprendido frente a las mordidas inhumanamente rápidas de la morena.

 **-¿No porque?-**

 **-¿Por qué estás comiendo tan rápido?-** La primera abolladura en su armadura comenzó a agrietarse. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que eso sucediera?¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? no podía dejar jamás que se enteraran. Tenía que pensar rápido.

 **-Lo estaba ? Creo que estaba más hambrienta de lo que pensé, no tuve tiempo para el desayuno antes de mi clase de baile. Debo parecer un cerdo. Lo siento por ser tan repugnante.-** Esa última parte realmente llamó la atención. En realidad el chico se encogió cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Era su mejor amiga, su confidente, a veces en el límite de lo arrogante, pero Rachel Berry se acaba de llamar a sí misma repugnante? Mejor pregunta; en realidad lo decía sólo por eso?

 **-No, no eres repugnante** \- respondió en tono de broma tratando de aligerar lo que se había convertido en un estado de ánimo sombrío casi al instante. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero él se uniría al resto de la población masculina y atribuiría que el comportamiento de la morena era por las hormonas y el síndrome pre-menstrual. **-Tal vez deberías comer más a menudo.-**

 **-Sí, quizás.-** Sonrió y esperó que nada vendría de su pequeña pantalla, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar al baño. **-Mírame. Soy un desastre.-** Se puso de pie y se sacudió las migas imaginarias fuera de su ropa. **-Voy a ir a limpiarme en el baño. ¿podrías cuidar mis cosas?-** Mientras se alejaba, no lo deja mucha opción al chico. Él se quedó con las bolsas mientras Rachel iba a castigarse en el baño. Su estupidez podría haber conseguido que fuera descubierta. Eso no quiere decir que hubiera algo malo en lo que estaba haciendo, porque no lo había.

Rachel prácticamente corrió al baño. literalmente corrió, pero no quería ser demasiado obvia. ¿ _Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada Rachel? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida Rachel? De verdad no vales nada. Ni siquiera puedes controlarte a tí misma.-_ Esos fueron sólo algunos de los muchos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente antes de que se metiera, por suerte, en un baño vacante. Inmediatamente estaba en una taza, con los dedos en su garganta, vaciando todas las impurezas del día. Una vez situada en el alivio, se limpió la boca, se enjuagó, y luego se dirigió de nuevo con Kurt.

Cuando regresó, Kurt estaba terminando su comida mientras miraba una revista que había comprado antes. Levantó la vista de cuando Rachel se unió a él una vez más. - **¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-**

 **-Lo siento, había fila. Ya sabes, las niñas y los baños. ¿Verdad?-**

 **-Supongo.-** Tomando un último bocado de su comida, apartó el plato y devolvió la revista a su bolsa.

 **-¿Estás listo para irnos Kurt?-**

 **-¿No vas a terminar de comer?-** Ella imitó sus acciones anteriores y alejó el plato.

 **-No, creo que me comí demasiado rápido antes. ya no tengo hambre-** Kurt se levantó y recogió sus bolsas

 **-OK vamos..-**

Rachel dejó a Kurt primero antes de hacer una parada en el único supermercado donde vendían una variedad de alimentos veganos. Necesitaba reponer sus suministros de borrachera. Con la excepción de algunos comestibles que necesitaba recoger con sus padres ya que llegarían a casa pronto, el resto de su carrito estaba lleno principalmente de bocadillos veganos que le gustaba disfrutar la mayoría del tiempo. Fue necesario que hubiera un cajón lleno de su merienda en todo momento o si no, se sentiría al borde de un ataque de pánico pensando en sus suministros decrecientes. No le gustaba la sensación.

Después de regresar a casa y sacar los alimentos, Rachel se cambió de inmediato para entrar a su equipo de entrenamiento. Ya era hora de un poco de tiempo de calidad para su elíptica. Necesitaba sentir la gruesa quemadura a través de su cuerpo y el dolor en sus músculos cuando terminaba. Necesitaba algún tipo de castigo por casi dar a conocer su obsesión con Kurt. No podía volver a ocurrir. No permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.

Su ejercicio insoportable fue seguido por una larga ducha caliente, en la que continuó haciendo sentadillas simples y cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera hacer fácilmente en un pequeño espacio cerrado sin la amenaza de resbalar y caer en una muerte acuosa. Una vez que estaba fuera y se vistió, se retiró a su cama y, abrazada con su manta gigante con melodías de Broadway, comenzó su última entrada en la sagrada biblia Berry. Por lo menos era su biblia. Contenía su propio conjunto de mandamientos y todos sus propios pasajes sagrados.

Debió de haberse quedado dormida después de horas de escribir porque a las dos de la mañana fue despertada por los sonidos desagradables del teléfono. Corriendo de la cama para agarrar el teléfono más cercano, adormilada respondió: - **¿Hola?-**

 **-Hola, Soy ...-** Ella en realidad no escuchó el nombre del hombre. El sueño todavía estaba amenazando su cuerpo y su nombre era demasiado trivial para recordarlo, sobre todo después de lo que vino después. **-... Llamo desde la Embajada de Estados Unidos. Estoy buscando a Rachel Berry.-**

 **-Ella habla.-** Su voz aturdida salió lo más clara posible. Entonces fue golpeada por una noticia que no esperaba.

 **-Lamento informarle que el señor y la señora B ... me disculpo. El Sr. Hiram y Leroy Berry estuvieron involucrados en un accidente durante sus viajes...No sobrevivieron al accidente.-** Sus rodillas se doblaron debajo, tenía el teléfono agarrado firmemente en su mano todavía encaramado contra su oído. -Blah blah blah blah blah.- El hombre siguió sobre lo que venía después, la legalidad, la forma de recuperar los cuerpos. Porque eso es lo que eran ahora. Eran cuerpos. Sus papás se redujeron a cuerpos sin vida; Cuerpos en lugar de seres. No podía escuchar al hombre, mientras tenía todo procesando en su cabeza. Tenía que procesarlo por su propia cuenta. Lo último que dijo fue: - **Lo siento por su pérdida. Nos pondremos en contacto de nuevo pronto.-**

No hubo palabras antes de que terminar la llamada telefónica. Sólo se quedó allí en el suelo como sin vida, mientras sus padres estaban sobre una losa de metal en alguna morgue. Estaba perdida. Ella necesitaba orientación, pero ahora iba a ir a por ello. No habia nadie. No tenía a nadie. Estaba realmente sola.

 _-¿Qué iba a hacer?-_

 **-No pueden estar muertos. Mis papás no están muertos. Ellos vienen a casa el lunes. Se supone que estarán en casa el lunes.-** Trató desesperadamente de convencerse de que todo era una especie de broma; alguna sádica cruel broma. Pero en su corazón sabía que era verdad. Nunca volvería a ver a sus papás de nuevo. Y lo más triste de todo esto era que no podía recordar su última conversación con ellos. ¿Qué fue lo último que les dijo? ¿les dijo que los amaba? ¿Ellos se lo dijeron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realmente los vio? Su mente daba vueltas. No supo lo que pasó después, pero sabía que no podía salir de la única vida que conocía.

Nadie podía saber que murieron. Porqué después la alejarían y la llevarían lejos de Lima. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Sin embargo tendría que lidiar con eso más tarde, en ese momento apenas podía respirar. Las lágrimas empaparon sus ojos a un ritmo enojado, vertiendo como si fueran las fuertes tormentas de un huracán. Gritó tan fuerte durante tanto tiempo que se sintió enferma. . Su cabeza le palpitaba, la falta de contenidos en el estómago amenazaba con llegar a cada jadeo por el aire. Esto no estaba sucediendo, no podría estar pasando. ¿Era una especie de justicia kármica? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal?

 **-Los amo papis. Por favor, vuelvan.-** Fue lo último que susurró antes de llorar hasta dormirse esa noche.

* * *

Pobre Rach, que duro y traumatico que le haya pasado algo así y más por su estado actual...

 **Guest 1 y 3: Lo prometo, la terminaré, ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, es cuestión de tiempo, pero no te preocupes, trataré de subir actualizaciones con regularidad! Saludos**

 **Guest 2: No tengo Twitter pero alguna duda con la historia o algún error, puede mandar un imbox por aquí, saludos!**

 **Espero sus opiniones, fav and follows, saludos y hasta la próxima.!**


	5. CAPITULO 5: ENFRENTARLO O NO

**Nota de autor:**

 **Algunos puntos para considerar en el fic: Finn y Rachel no son pareja. Rachel se encuentra en un lugar oscuro que cada vez lo es más, y no creo que ahora sea momento de añadir una relación romántica verdadera en la mezcla. Pero mucho de lo sucedido en el show sucedió en la historia. Sólo que, no hay Blaine y el beso finchel en el campeonato nacional no sucedió. En esta historia se separaron por alguna razón. Si tienes alguna pregunta con mucho gusto voy a responderlas.**

 **Un largo tiempo sin actualizar mil disculpas a los pocos lectores, mi tiempo esta full con mi trabajo y universidad, lo siento!**

 **-Guest: No la abandonaré lo prometo.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les agrade, hasta la próxima actualización!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Enfrentarlo ... o No

Cuando Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente, por un breve segundo, su mundo todavía se sentía bien, por unos momentos, olvidó que los únicos padres que había conocido ya no estaban compartiendo una parte de la misma tierra. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Pero cuando volvieron en la mañana los mismos dolores pulzantes en la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que pasó la noche en la cama de sus padres, sabía que era verdad. Sabía que se habían ido.

Por el resto del día, apenas y se movió, apenas se levantó de la cama, y apenas hizo mucho más que dormir y pensar. Incluso sus rituales diarios se interrumpieron, lo que, en circunstancias normales, le habría causado un colapso. Pero bajo esa nueva agitación emocional, no había lugar para ella en el auto odio y esos terribles pensamientos. Eso no quería decir que se habían ido de su cabeza. No estaban todavía muy presentes, si no, más que antes. Pero la idea de no tener a sus padres, si estaban ausentes o no, definitivamente estos pensamientos llegaron fuertemente. Si alguna vez hubo un rayo de esperanza, ésta se había ido...estaba más perdida que nunca.

Había una gran cantidad de llamadas telefónicas ese día. O tal vez fueron sólo unas pocas, pero se sentían más de lo normal. Rachel no podía estar molesta con eso. Nadie quería hablar con ella, y desde que ella y sus padres no tenían ninguna otra familia, no creyó que alguien más habría recibido la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres. Así que lo que las personas en la otra línea tuvieran algo que decir simplemente no era lo suficientemente importante como para que le importara.

En su lugar, descolgó el teléfono, agarró una camisa de cada una de las colecciones de sus padres, y se recostó con ellas. Los olores más conocidos llenaban el aire mientras apoyaba la cabeza en cada una de las camisas que estaba agarrando. Se sentía segura con ese olor. Se sentía a salvo en esa cama. Era como si otra vez tuviera cinco años, esperando a que le leyeran una historia, o cuando tenia siete y se colaba a la cama con ellos después de un mal sueño. Quería que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Durante su primer año estudios, los viajes de sus padres se hicieron más frecuentes y largos. Pero antes de eso, eran los padres más atentos que cualquier persona podría desear en su vida. Incluso cuando no estaban alrededor, ella sabía que la querían y la apoyaban. Sabía que tenían altas esperanzas en ella, las más altas que probablemente no merecía. Pero siempre estaban orgullosos de ella. Tal vez estaba siendo delirante. Sus padres dejaron de venir a casa, tal vez dejaron de preocuparles, pero no cambió la forma en la que ella se sentía por ellos. Todavía los amaba con todo su corazón y no quería nada más que tenerlos de nuevo. Ella con mucho gusto cambiaría de lugar si fuera con ellos. Sus padres no lo merecían, ella si. Por otra parte, ¿qué tipo de castigo sería estar muerta en lugar de aceptar la pérdida de sus padres?

Era seguro suponer que su mente estaban los pensamientos felices de los maravillosos recuerdos que compartió con sus padres, estos fueron manchados por su obsesión y el resto de las terribles cosas que pasaron por su cabeza. Si tuviera la suficiente fuerza en su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y caminar más allá del baño, hubiera comido cuatro o cinco comidas y vomitaría todo. Pero dado su estado actual, tenía suerte si apenas se levantaba de la cama.

Nada parecía importar. La vida de sus padres se redujo a los lenguajes particulares de un empleado de la embajada mal pagado en una llamada telefónica. Se habían ido, y ella estaba aceptando que eso no era ni siquiera imaginable, pero tarde o temprano tendría que arrastrar su gordo trasero de la cama y vivir como una persona normal en lugar del zombi que se estaba volviendo. Por suerte, todavía tenía un día más para resolverlo todo. El lunes no tenía clases, así podía continuar su ciclo de nada por un extra de veinticuatro horas y esperando, más allá de toda razón, que sus padres aparecieran mágicamente en medio de la habitación preguntando por qué no estaba en su propia cama.

Apenas sin dormir, comer, y hacer casi nada, el martes por la mañana se acercó con bastante rapidez. Mientras permanecía despierta por la mañana, muy temprano para empezar el día y fingir que era normal o que estaba cerca de estar bien, reflexionó un poco. Probablemente no era la mejor cosa para hacer, y sin duda no era saludable, pero llegó a una conclusión. No tenía familia, nadie que cuidara de ella, nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar, por lo que acabaría cuidándose sola.

Nadie necesitaba saber acerca de sus muertes. Pronto todas sus posesiones, la casa, coche, cuentas bancarias, todo se pondría a su nombre por sus peticiones finales. Y hasta entonces, ella podría firmar sus nombres en los papeles para la escuela o cheques de cuentas. Ellos querían ser incinerados y que sus cenizas fueran dispersadas sobre el mismo lugar en donde se conocieron, así no habría ningún servicio, ni anuncios de lujo, y así ella sería capaz de seguir quedándose donde estaba sin la amenaza de servicios infantiles sobre ella en cada uno de sus movimientos. Mentir, al menos por ocultar cosas, parecía ser el menor de los dos males.

Funcionaría; tenía que funcionar. Si no fuera así, no sabía donde iba a terminar. No es como que pudiera vivir con Kurt, y no tuviera a nadie más con quien contar. Kurt ... había perdido a su madre podría relacionarse con lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo mismo con Finn. Pero, ¿podría correr el riesgo de confiar en ellos? Tal vez Kurt, pero tendría que reflexionar sobre eso por un tiempo.

Cuando el día finalmente comenzó y la alarma se activó a las cinco de la mañana, se sentía agotada. Durante los últimos dos días, había hecho literalmente nada, pero hizo borrón y cuenta nueva. Todo era normal, que tenía que ser normal. Seguía pensándolo una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que después de un tiempo se hundiría en sus habilidades de actuación tomando el control de todo automáticamente. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Pero todavía no podía ponerse en marcha. De alguna manera, casi inconscientemente, logró hacer un entrenamiento elíptico en la mañana, tomó una ducha la cual necesitaba mucho, se cepilló los dientes, y se vistió con el atuendo más deprimente que pudo encontrar. Pero después de todo, su pequeña explosión de energía se había ido, y el movimiento y respiración, se había convertido en una tarea.

En su camino a la cocina se detuvo y se miró en el espejo.

 **-Rachel Berry, eres un desastre.-** Dijo en voz alta. **-Pero puedes hacer esto. Vas a hacerlo hoy y todos los días después.-** No sabía si creerlo; no ella no creía eso. Pero hizo lo posible para convencerse de lo contrario. **-Vas a poner en esa sonrísa de millón de dólares, ir a la escuela, cantar en el coro, y asegurarte de que nadie se entere de algo-** Esa era su charla. Ve a mentirte a tí misma y a tus amigos y todo va a estar bien? ¿Cómo es posible que estes tan loca?

Después de tomar unas pocas tazas de café, sabía que iba a necesitar tanto para la energía y para aumentar su metabolismo, ya que su rutina estuvo dura , estaba casi listo para irse. Pero un rápido vistazo en el espejo del coche le dijo a su escuela que podría esperar un minuto. Ella no iba a llegar tarde si tomaba los cinco minutos necesarios para cubrir la falta de sueño mostrada en su cara, regalando a todos sus pequeños secretos. Pero una vez que se había encargado de eso, se aseguró de todo, entonces se fue a la escuela.

Su sonrisa no era tan brillante como lo era normalmente. Sólo había tanta falsedad. Pero ella sabía que tenía que tratar. Si podía engañar a Kurt, podía engañar a todos. Eso esperaba.

 **-Hey Kurt!-**

 **-Diva, ¿dónde has estado? He intentado llamarte el domingo y ayer también, pero no respondiste-**

 **-Lo siento. Mis padres querían pasar algún tiempo conmigo antes de salir de la ciudad durante la semana. No están acostumbrados a dejarme sola y estaban teniendo un poco de ansiedad de separación. Padres, ¿verdad?-**

 **-Supongo.-** Él agarró su bolso y enganchó su brazo con el de ella. **-Te ves cansada-**

 **-Gracias, tú te ves muy bien-**

 **-Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Está todo bien?-**

 **-Por supuesto, es tonto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-** Sabía que era mucho en su departamento de actuación, pero por suerte, Kurt pareció perder. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban fuera del salón de clases de Shelby y libres de granizados. Al menos eso era un objetivo del día realizado. No la habían slushiado antes del primer período. Un urra! para ella.

 **-Bueno, te veré en clase, luego nos encontraremos en el almuerzo. Debemos repasar algunas ideas de canciones para las seccionales.-**

 **-Bueno, definitivamente voy a verte en clase, pero no sé sobre el almuerzo. Voy a tener que usar ese tiempo para terminar una de mis tareas. Mis papás ocuparon la mayor parte de mi fin de semana y no me dieron tiempo para terminarlas.-**

 **-Ok, te veo en clase, entonces.-** Con una rápida mirada Kurt se retiró rápidamente finalmente ella era libre para sentarse sola en la locura que era su mente.

Aún no había nadie en la clase. Llegó temprano como lo normalmente, y estaba agradecida por la soledad. Ella quería más que nada romperse a llorar o quedarse dormida y no despertar de nuevo, pero no pudo. No sería una cosa Berry muy buena de hacer. En cambio, se quedó mirando la página en blanco de su diario y pensó en las muchas cosas que podía escribir. Entonces pensó que si lo escribía, sería real. No sabía si podía afrontarlo. Era más fácil creer las mentiras que ella decía que escuchar la verdad que sabía. Aparte de todos esos pensamientos, decidió concentrarse en sus otros problemas, tal vez volver al ritmo de las cosas. Ella escribió de todo lo demás, pero se reservó la página en blanco para sus padres..para cuando estuviera lista. Después de unos minutos de escritura, su proceso fue interrumpido por una muy feliz Shelby.

 **-Oh.-** Ella se sorprendió por lo temprano que estaba Rachel. **-Hola Rachel, buenos días.-**

 **-Buenos..dias.-** Su voz era tranquila. Definitivamente no había nada bueno esa mañana..nada. La Rachel extrañamente sombría no pasó desapercibida por Shelby. Era fuera de lo normal para su hija? O simplemente no era una persona mañanera? Tal vez no estaba de buen humor.

 **-¿Todo está bien?-**

 **-Si, está bien-** La respuesta en tres palabras parecían hacer el trabajo. Ella no tenía la fuerza para hablar, especialmente con ella. Todavía un poco preocupada, pero disfrutando poco de la conversación, Shelby se impulsó.

 **-Finalmente tuve tiempo para revisar los ensayos el fin de semana. El tuyo estuvo particularmente bien escrito y muy bueno.-** Qué lastima que era una sobre exagerada versión optimista sobre lo que sentía en ese momento, y ahora ni siquiera tenía eso. Sí Shelby le preguntara otra vez sobre el significado de la vida, diría que no había ninguno.

 **-Gracias.-** Rachel levantó la vista por un segundo después de sentir la intensa mirada de su madre en ella. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, su boca estaba abierta y todo, pero fue interrumpida con un sonido de campana y con la avalancha de alumnos entrando. Fue un alivio para Rachel.

Todas las clases de los días pasaron en un borrón. Ella desempeñó su actuación falsa cuando tenía alrededor a la Sra Corcoran, Sr. Shue, y a los de Glee, pero se preguntó cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener el ritmo. Con cada mentira, cada acto, su salud mental se debilitaba y sus impulsos se hacían más fuertes. Para el final del día, justo a tiempo para Glee, se sentía muerta. Estaba cansada y desgastada, necesitaba algo para despertarse. Entonces recordó. Tenía las píldoras de dieta en su bolso. Uno de los ingredientes era la cafeína y estaba segura de que había otras además de las píldoras. Esos seguramente ayudarían

Y lo hicieron. Las píldoras ayudaron. Le permitieron lanzarse a su arte. Bailó lo más duro de lo que creía posible y cantó cada nota sin defectos como nunca antes. A ella le gustaba la forma en que las pastillas la hacían sentir. Por primera vez en varios días, se sentía despierta. Por otra parte, tenía que tomar lo equivalente a cuatro o cinco tazas de café por la mañana.

El resto de la semana siguió igual. Hizo su trabajo, mantuvo sus rutinas, y vivió lo mejor que pudo. No dormía mucho, aunque, por la falta la energía del sueño, lo compensaba con pastillas de cafeína y de dieta. No lo hacía mucho tampoco. Se encontró completa después de un pequeño bocado, todavía sentía la necesidad de liberarlo después. Su estilo de vida no fue y nunca sería clasificado como saludable.

El miércoles, más de una semana después de sus muertes, ella estuvo en unos pequeños problemas. Se las arregló para evitar cualquier sospecha. Era una buena actriz, nadie podría afirmar lo contrario. Pero la combinación de falta de sueño, la sobrecarga de cafeína, pastillas de dieta, falta de alimento, y el exceso de ejercicio estaban acostumbrándose a ella más de lo habitual. Los dolores de cabeza la ayudaron a mantenerse despierta por la noche. El mareo fue más frecuente y peor que nunca, pero en una parte le gustaba. La sensación sorda y atontada de flotar llegó a ella después de presionarse muy duro, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, lo sintió cuando se puso de pie o se movía demasiado rápido, y la sensación de hambre que sintió cuando se privó de comida. Todo se sentían tan bueno y tan bien recibido. La hicieron sentir viva y separarla de sus emociones. Fue increíble.

Retenía todas las lágrimas, ira, y dolor que sentía de sus súbitas muertes, todo eso empezaba a hacer mucho para ella. No era nada grande que recordarle, simplemente más de lo mismo. Pero eso era lo que la preocupaba. Necesitaba controlar las cosas como esas.

Esa mañana, antes de la escuela, habían llegado las cenizas de sus padres. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer, pero sería un largo viaje en coche y tendría que esperar hasta el fin de semana. Sin embargo, el estar sosteniendo las urnas improvisadas en sus manos lo hizo todo tan real. La sensación era inevitable. El día transcurrió en completo silencio. Ignoró cualquier cosa que le dijeran, y evitó a cualquier persona y a todos que sabía que querrían hablar con ella. Entonces llegó la hora de Glee. Como casi todos los días, quería saltárselo, ir a casa y hacer ejercicio o escribir hasta que sus manos se cansaran, pero no podía hacer eso, sin levantar sospechas. Rachel Berry simplemente no se perdería Glee. Ella vivía, comía, y respiraba de ese club.

Las personas empezaban a darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando con su diva residente, pero nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema. Tal vez no les importaba, o tal vez en realidad no querían la respuesta; De cualquier manera, no se hacían preguntas. Pero después de una rigurosa práctica de danza, las preguntas necesarias necesitaban formularse. Rachel Berry no estaba bien, pero cual era el problema?

El ensayo estaba terminando, pero Rachel siendo Rachel estaba en el rincón con algunos otros chicos practicando los pasos una y otra vez. Mientras estaban haciendo eso, y el resto del grupo estaba empacando sus cosas, el Sr. Schuester estaba hablando con los otros.

 **-Recuerden, sus padres tiene que venir este viernes a la reunión para hablar de la financiación de las seccionales. Necesitamos recaudar dinero y que necesitamos que ayuden. Espero que todos sus padres estén allí. Ya hablé con la mayoría de ellos, pero con Rachel, con ninguno de sus padres-**

Sólo la mera mención de sus padres hizo que sus respiraciones se volvieran pesadas. El profesor no podía hablar con ellos porque eran un montón de cenizas descansando sobre la chimenea hasta que pudiera liberarlos en el viento. La respiración parecía imposible, y ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

 **-Rachel! Rachel ¿estás bien?-** Oyó gritar a Puck mientras trataba de sostenerla, ayudándola a sentarse en una caja que estaba en el escenario.

 **-Señor Schue, hay algo pasa con Rachel!-** Mercedes gritó, el maestro se acercó rápidamente para ver qué sucedía.

 **-Ve a traerle un poco de agua.-** Él dijo. Rachel podía sentir todos los ojos en ella. Se sentía un poco claustrofóbica en medio de sus amontonados "amigos"-

- **Respira, sólo respira.-** Se dijo a si misma.

 **-Que alguien llame a una ambulancia.-**

 **-¡No!-** Rachel gritó entre jadeos. **-Estoy bien.. sólo necesito agua-** Tomó un tiempo, y el Sr. Shue había despejado la habitación, pero Rachel finalmente fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Un ataque de pánico; siempre aterrando presenciar e incluso peor, sentir. No hacia falta decir, que Will estaba preocupado. Nunca había visto a Rachel así. El sabía que la semana pasada la morena había sido apagada, menos ruidosa y vibrante, pero había algo profundo que no podía dejar de buscar en ella.

 **-Rachel, ¿qué pasó?-** La preocupación era evidente, pero Rachel no podía decirle la verdad.

 **-Sólo estaba deshidratada. Y creo que me dio un tirón. Siento haber asustado a todos. La próxima vez voy a beber más agua y estirarme mejor.-**

 **-Está bien Rachel, todos están preocupados.-** Will sabía que la chica delante de él estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo de ella. Por lo general era bastante sobre sus necesidades. Tendría que hablar con Emma de ello más tarde y tal vez Shelby también. **-¿Estás bien ahora? ¿Debería llamar a tu casa y que uno de tus padres venga contigo?-**

 **-Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie. Vean-** respondió, empujándose, sosteniendo sus lágrimas para salvar su vida. Sus padres nunca vendrían por ella. **-Estoy bien-** Su falsa sonrisa regresó también.

Tomó un poco el tratar, pero se las arregló para convencer al Sr. Schuester de que se encontraba bien y era capaz de conducir sola a su casa. Tan pronto como consiguió seguir adelante, fue al baño más cercano y simplemente se quebrantó en llanto. No revisó los urinarios y no se molestó tampoco en bloquear el suyo; Sólo se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y lloró las lágrimas que había estado luchando por sostener desde hace algún tiempo.

Estuvo allí por un buen tiempo antes de que los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir. Finalmente se acercó al lavamanos para limpiarse un poco. Ella estaba feliz de notar el área vacia. Sólo estaba ella. Siguió llorando, hasta oír los sonidos familiares de tacones entrar. Hubo lágrimas silenciosas cayendo cuando Shelby entró.Hizo todo lo posible para encubrirlo, salpicándose agua en la cara. Pero los ojos rojos y la cara con manchas lo mostraba todo. Y fue Shelby quién rápidamente notó a la chica angustiada.

 **-Rachel?-** Se acercó más, entregándole a la niña una toalla de papel; una que necesitaba desesperadamente y aceptó de buena manera. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Nada-** respondió forzando que las lágrimas pararan y su voz se normalizara.

 **-Obviamente es algo. ¿Qué está pasando?-** Shelby puso una mano en el hombro de Rachel. Rachel respondió girando rápidamente hacia ella.

 **-No pasa nada malo. Sólo tuve una larga práctica, y necesito ir a casa.-** Con eso agarró sus maletas y salió corriendo dejando detrás a una Shelby preocupada.

Shelby se dirigió a la sala y el pasillo hasta pasar a la sala de coro donde vio a Will. Tuvo la tentación de dejarlo ir. Rachel, obviamente, no quería que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero seguía siendo la madre de la chica. Seguramente ella tenía algún derecho a saber. Después de tomar un segundo para pensarlo, decidió entrar y hablar con él. Él le podría dar una idea a un problema de Rachel.

 **-Hola Will.-**

 **-Shelby, ¿cómo estás?-**

 **-Estoy bien, cómo va Glee?-**

 **-Creo que tenemos una oportunidad real para las seccionales de este año.-**

 **-Eso es bueno. Espero que lo hagan muy bien.-** El profesor podía sentir que había algo en su mente. Había algo en la de ella también.

 **-Gracias. Iba a hablar contigo más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí ahora.-** Él la dirigió a las sillas y le preguntó cortésmente si le gustaría unirse a él. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

 **-Quería hablar contigo.-**

 **-Ok, tú primero.-**

 **-¿Sabes lo que está pasando con Rachel? ¿O hay algo que hacer con Rachel? ¿Es una chica problemática?-**

 **-¿Por qué crees que algo anda mal con Rachel?-** El pensó que algo estaba pasando, pero quería, necesitaba, saber lo que veía. Cuanta más información mejor.

 **-Juro que la atrapé llorando en el baño. Traté de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero, como yo sospechaba, me rechazó.-** Él estaba más preocupado ahora. Los ataques de pánico y llorando. No había motivo de preocupación. If only she'd just spill it already. Si sólo se acabara de derrame ya.

 **-Me he dado cuenta de algo malo también. He estado tratando de contactar a sus padres para hablar sobre la reunión del viernes o al menos hacerles saber que hay una, pero no he sido capaz de contactarme con ellos.-**

 **-¿Es eso por lo que querías verme?-**

 **-Sí, en parte. Quería hablar contigo acerca de Rachel y ver si te diste cuenta de algo. Quería informarte sobre su episodio de hoy también.-**

 **-¿Qué episodio? ¿Pasó algo?-** la mujer frunció el ceño

 **-Estoy bastante seguro de que tuvo un ataque de pánico. Dijo que sólo fue porqué estaba un poco deshidratada y que se desgarró un músculo. Pero era más que eso.-**

 **-Algo está pasando. Estás preocupado por ella.-**

 **-Nunca la había visto así tan nerviosa. Pasa algo. Es sólo que no sé qué.-**

 **-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hago?-** preguntó Shelby algo preocupada.

 **-Bueno, yo estaba esperando hablar con los Berry cuando vengan a la reunión el Viernes;. Si vienen Podemos hablar después de eso. Pero había otra cosa que quería hablar contigo. Era para ver si te gustaría sentarte aquí y ayudar en Glee la próxima semana. Eso podría darte la oportunidad de interactuar con Rachel, y nosotros podríamos usar tu ayuda-**

 **-Me gustaría. Sin duda hazme saber lo que sucede con los Berry. Voy a vigilarla lo mejor que pueda, tengo la sensación de que tú vas a hacer lo mismo.-**

 **-Lo haré.-** Ambos se levantaron y Will la acompañó hasta la puerta. **-Está bien te haré saber si me entero de algo-**

- **Voy a hacer lo mismo.-** Con un gesto cordial y un sentimiento compartido de preocupación, los dos se separaron.

* * *

Pobre Rachel en el estado que esta, soportando el dolor ocultar la muerte de sus padres. :C

Espero que les haya dejado algo este capitulo, hasta la próxima! espero sus opiniones, comentarios, and follows and fav nos vemos!


	6. CAPITULO 6: EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS

Capítulo 6: El último adiós

El Viernes llegó con bastante rapidez. Después del pequeño incidente del miércoles, Rachel sabía que estaba siendo vigilada. Cuando se fue, ese día fue recibida por el zumbido constante de su teléfono. Había textos y mensajes preguntando si estaba bien y que había sucedido. Ella les respondió lo mismo. "Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba agua y descanso." La mayoría le creyeron, pero pocos solo podían mirarla y ver que algo había cambiado. Y no fue un cambio reciente tampoco.

En clase, Shelby observó de cerca a su hija. Buscó alguna señal de que la joven estuviera mal y encontrar respuesta a la pregunta del por qué. ¿qué estaba pasando con su niña? ¿Y cómo podía ayudarla? En los pocos días después de su crisis, Rachel no mostró ningún signo de nada realmente. Su estilo habitual estaba bien, y en su opinión, mejor que nunca. Nadie podría ver detrás de ella.

Pero la tarde del viernes llegó, y Glee estaba pateando su trasero. Sus mareos estaban empeorando. Incluso perdió el conocimiento por primera vez esa mañana después de hacer ejercicio en casa. Tenía las manos frías de lo normal, su piel más pálida, pero no iba a dejar que eso cambiara nada. Ella estaba perfectamente bien.

El ensayo terminó un poco más temprano por la reunión de padres, y Rachel no podría haber estado más agradecida. Necesitaba sentarse. Su cuerpo le dolía y estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su respiración, pero no quería que nadie la viera. Así que bebió un poco de agua y esperó que eso fuera suficiente para aclarar su visión y estabilizara sus pies, antes de que el profesor Schuester reuniera a todo el grupo.

-Buen ensayo, chicos. Vamos a ganar estas seleccionales. Estamos a tan sólo unas semanas, así que asegúrense de llegar a tiempo a las prácticas de ahora en adelante. Espero que todos trabajen duro y hagan lo mejor que puedan- Hubo una breve pausa antes de continuar. -Bueno, estoy deseando ver a sus padres hoy. Deberían estar aquí pronto, por lo que deberían poner en marcha todo. Buen fin de semana chicos.-

Todo el club se dispersó, tratando de escapar antes de que sus padres se presentaran. Will lo encontró muy divertido. Unos quince minutos después, los chicos se fueron, la mayor parte de los padres habían llegado. La madre de Mercedes, la de Quinn, Burt estaba allí por Finn y Kurt; todos tenían a alguien allí, excepto Rachel. Will estaba muy interesado en hablar con ellos. Él quería saber si algo estaba pasando con Rachel. Así que cuando sus padres no se presentaron, no sabía que hacer.

Después de la productiva reunión, donde a todos se les ocurrió algunas buenas ideas para recaudar fondos, Will se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de coro. Cuando llegó a la puerta, pudo ver a una Shelby ansiosa dando vueltas alrededor del piano. Iba a llamarla más tarde, pero como ya estaba allí, pensó que podían charlar.

-Shelby, ¿qué haces aquí?- La mujer dirigió su mirada a la persona al oír su nombre. Y allí, en el umbral apareció el hombre que estaba esperando.

-Hola Will. ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? -

-Podrías haber llegado a la reunión.-

-No quería encontrarme con los Berry. No creo que hubiera sido un buen momento.-

-Podrías haber llegado ya sabes- Repitió haciéndose entender. Observó como lucía una pequeña mueca.

-No fueron. ¿Verdad?-

-No. No lo hicieron.-

-¿Por lo menos tuviste oportunidad de hablar con ellos?- Él negó con la cabeza y Shelby continuó. -Ni siquiera por teléfono o algo?-

-No solo recibo buzón de voz. Cuando llamé a su casa, Rachel contestó, dijo que estaban fuera y que ella les iba a decir que me llamaran- Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Eso suena como una cosa que Rachel diría-

-Si lo es, pero nunca me devolvieron la llamada-

-¿Ha tenido más..." No podía pensar en la palabra adecuada. ¿Episodios? -

-No, pero ha estado muy tranquila… ¿Qué hay en la clase?-

-En realidad nunca dice mucho en mi clase. Trato de no tomarlo como algo personal. Pero, algunos de los maestros chismosos dicen que ha estado muy tranquila también. No creo que sepan que ella es mi hija, por lo que no trataron de guardar silencio cuando estaba escuchándolos a escondidas-

-Eso es muy Shelby.- respondió riendo. -Pero tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella juntos-

-¿Sabe que voy a ayudar a New Directions?-

-No, pensé que lo mejor es no asustarlos antes de los seccionales.-

-No soy tan mala-

-Bueno, para ellos eres el club de coro nazi. Y eso fue uno de los términos más agradables.-

-En serio?-

-Escucharon historias sobre tu tiempo en Vocal Adrenaline.-

-Sólo dramatizaron exageradamente algunas verdades. No hubo pies ensangrentados, sólo ampollas sangrantes.-

-No creo que vaya a decirles eso, Shelby.-

-probablemente sea lo mejor.- La habitación se sumió en un silencio cómodo antes de que alguno volviera a hablar. -Qué tan preocupada crees que debería estar?-

-Podría no ser nada-

-Pero podría ser algo- Su conversación más o menos terminó allí. Shelby tenía que llegar a casa con Beth y Will quería pasar algún tiempo con Emma. Will estaba preocupado por Rachel, pero una parte de él sólo pensaba que era una de sus rabietas de diva que dieron un giro diferente. Shelby, por otro lado, estaba muy preocupada. Su hija estaba pálida y al igual que ella no estaba durmiendo. La encontró llorando en el baño. -Si eso no fue una clara señal de problemas, entonces que era?-

En la ciudad, Rachel y Kurt estaban pasando el rato en su habitación escuchando música y hablando. A pesar de que Rachel prefería estar sola en los últimos días, estaba agradecida por la compañía de Kurt. Sabía que cuando despertara por la mañana, tendría un largo viaje en coche para esparcir las cenizas, y luego estaría sola. Así que, por el momento, al menos, quería a alguien con ella.

-Rachel, vamos a ordenar pizza vegetariana la que te gusta y vemos un montón de musicales.-

-No sé Kurt. No sé si estoy de buen humor-

Una avalancha de gritos de asombro salió de su boca. -¿Rachel Berry acaba de decir que no estaba de humor para un maratón musical? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga?-

-Muy divertido Kurt- Espetò, se levantó de la cama y caminó a Kurt y a la colección de películas que el chico estaba mirando seguidamente de pasarle el teléfono. -Tú ganas. Pide la pizza y todo lo que quieres, yo me voy a acomodar en la sala- Ella agarró algunas de las películas, a las que sabía que a Kurt le gustaban, y se dirigió a la puerta. -Nos vemos en la planta baja cuando estés listo-

Poco después, Kurt bajó por las escaleras y se unió a Rachel enfrente del televisor. La morena se abrazó con una manta y una almohada dejando suficiente espacio para que Kurt se uniera, si quisiera. Él, sin embargo, pensó que hacía bastante calor en la casa y optó por sentarse en el otro asiento. No mucho tiempo después de eso, la comida llegó. Rachel pagó y se dirigió a la cocina esperando a Kurt que se uniera con ella. La comida no estaba exactamente en su lista de tareas. Rachel y la comida no eran buenos terminos. De hecho, más o menos lo evitaba. Pero Kurt estaba allí, así que tuvo que fingir al menos para comer.

-Vamos Kurt, sírvete un plato.- Tan pronto como hubo rebanadas en sus platos, se acomodaron de vuelta enfrente del televisor. Por mucho tiempo, Rachel sólo jugó con la comida. Arrancó la pizza en pequeños pedazos y los arrastró por el plato. Incluso ordenó los pedazos en diseños, en una cara sonriente o una estrella. Se comprometió a no dejar que ni siquiera una fracción de la pizza pasara por sus labios.

-Rachel, ¿qué haces?- Él le dio una mirada extraña al ver su estrella en la pizza

-Bueno, estoy viendo una película Kurt. ¿y tú?-

-Me refiero a por qué no estás comiendo? Estás jugando con ella. No has estado comiendo mucho últimamente. Te has saltado el almuerzo casi todos los días.

-Me salté el almuerzo porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero siempre estuve comiendo una barra de granola o lo que sea que traiga conmigo. Y yo estoy comiendo Kurt.- Sabía que tendría que comer un poco. Kurt la estaría observando para asegurarse. Así que para apaciguarse con él, cogió una de las piezas más pequeñas de su estrella y, sin tocar a los labios, las masticó por un tiempo muy largo. -Ves, estoy comiendo.-

-Cómo digas diva. - Ella tuvo que tomar unos mordiscos más mientras seguía Kurt seguía observándola. sólo fueron unos pocos bocados, pero eran más de lo que había comido en una sola sesión por un tiempo, al menos las calorías subían. La sensación que se reclinaba en su estómago se lo revelaron. Tenía que sacarlo. Tuvo que excusarse.

-Kurt. Quédate aquí y ve la película, me pondré la pijama-

-Ok, voy a estar aquí.-

Prácticamente saltando de su asiento, Rachel corrió a su habitación, y luego a su baño. Se iba a cambiar, pero tuvo cosas que atender en primer lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a tener gente a su alrededor cuando hacia esto, por lo que tomó las precauciones necesarias. No quería que Kurt oyera algo, así que dejó el agua corriendo para amortiguar el sonido. Entonces, siguió rápidamente su rutina normal.

Cuando terminó, se sintió mucho mejor. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de ella y el día pareció ser limpiado. No se dio cuenta de la reprimida emoción que había enterrado dentro de ella ese día. Pero la liberación se sintió maravillosa. Se sintió más ligera, tanto física como emocionalmente. Quería deleitarse en el momento, pero tenía que cambiarse y volver con Kurt antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, era tarde, habían visto unas tres películas, y Kurt tuvo que irse. Intercambiaron sus chistes, y Kurt se dirigió a su casa. Después de su partida, Rachel limpió la sala, revisó su correo, pagó unos billetes, y se dirigió a la cama. Era tarde y no quería nada más que dormir bien por la noche antes del viaje doloroso que tendría que hacer por la mañana.

No pudo dormir. De un lado de la cama a la otra, en todas las posiciones, simplemente no pudo dormir. En su lugar, simplemente continuó dando vueltas en la cama. Mientras yacía allí, de espaldas mirando el techo, podía oír gruñir su estómago. Estaba físicamente hambrienta, pero no podía comer. El dolor de cabeza era algo regular, pero sentada en la oscuridad y tratando de concentrarse en algo que pudiera ayudarla a dormir solo parecía empeorar las cosas y la mantenía aún despierta.

Era una batalla perdida. Sabía que el sueño no vendría. Estaba muy ansiosa, su cuerpo era repugnante. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, eso la mantendría ocupada en medio de la noche sin elevar los niveles de ruido. Sacó su diario y finalmente llenó la página que dejo en blanco para sus padres. No escribió mucho; no porque no tuviera mucho que decir, sino porque no importaba lo que escribiera, no cambiaría nada. Ellos todavía estaban muertos, y ella todavía sería un fracaso de hija.

 _Papi y papá... Los amo, si tan solo lo supieran; Lamento haberles fallado._ Eso fue todo lo que pudo escribir en la página antes de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Sería otra noche donde lloraría hasta que no pudiera llorar más y el sueño se haría cargo. Tal vez era mejor así. Estaría muy agotada para dormir e hizo eso mismo para dormir. Ese era el objetivo. Por supuesto, se suponía que debía relajarse y conciliar el sueño, y no llegar a estar tan tensa físicamente que el sueño era la única manera de detenerlo, pero el resultado final seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, era más tarde de lo normal. Todo su día estuvo desequilibrado, porque olvidó poner su alarma. Mientras estaba de acuerdo que necesitaba dormir, despertar después de la hora establecida acabaría con sólo estar inquieta y nerviosa. Era como pedir que más cosas malas pasaran. Pero hoy era el día. Sus padres hablaron de eso una vez. Fue una conversación mórbida, pero dijeron que después de que ellos murieran, les gustaría haber sido cremados.

La cremación es visto con consternación en la religión judía. El cuerpo es un medio sagrado para traer bondad en el mundo; Es el templo del alma. Pero Leroy, a diferencia de Hiram, no se crió judío, y deseaba ser cremado. Su bella versión de lo que sería vivir para siempre era como parte de los elementos naturales en lugar de ser enterrados en ellos; fue suficiente para influir en Hiram y estar de acuerdo con la solicitud del Leroy. Ellos continuaron con la conversación diciendo que una vez que ambos estuvieran muertos, les gustaría estar dispersos juntos, en el parque en el que se conocieron, unidos para siempre en un recuerdo feliz. Rachel no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo porque decían que eso estaría estipulado en su testamento.

Mientras que Rachel no sabía mucho sobre los aspectos jurídicos de la muerte, no sabía si, legalmente, se suponía que debía difundir sus cenizas antes de que se leyera oficialmente y el ejecutor hiciera lo suyo, sabía que sus padres hubieran querido hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Así que eso es lo que haría. Un amigo abogado de sus padres probablemente estaría en contacto con ella pronto, una vez que se difundiera la noticia de sus muertes, no podía esperar a cumplir su último deseo. Así, se ejercitó un poco, se duchó, se vistió en uno de sus trajes favoritos, y condujo durante dos horas para llegar al parque.

Nadie estuvo allí. El clima no fue genial. Parecía que la lluvia estaba adelantándose, pero Rachel lo encontró apropiado. El mundo lloraría con ella cuando dijera su último adiós mientras observaba las únicas piezas de ellos dejándose llevar por la poderosa corriente del viento, ya que sus almas tomarían consuelo en un lecho de nubes como los ángeles en el cielo. A donde quiera que fueran, sólo quería que fueran felices.

Las urna que contenían las cenizas de sus padres fueron agarradas con fuerza en sus manos al entrar en los jardines botánicos del Parque Roosevelt. Incluso en el clima más frío, las flores todavía crecieron, los bellos colores la rodeaban, mientras caminaba a través de los caminos de piedra gris. Justo en el centro, en el medio del jardín reposaba la más magnífica fuente. Fue por las azaleas y los arbustos verdes que conducían a un mirador por un pequeño estanque donde sus padres la llevaban para ir de picnic, por el motivo de celebrar un logro o para ocasiones especiales. El camino que conducía al norte se iba través de un jardín lleno de lavandas, plantas anuales, bienales, plantas perennes, bulbos, hierbas, de todos los colores, y daban lugar a un muro de piedra que encajaba la mayor parte de la zona y un pequeño laberinto de setos. Justo por el jardín de rosas, estaba el camino que tenía que seguir. Rosas rojas, rosas blancas, rosas y amarillo también, era el camino apropiado hacia el único punto que sus padres amaron.

Tuvo que detenerse y oler las rosas, literalmente. La temporada estaba acabando, por lo que no estarían vivas mucho tiempo. Estarían muertas al igual que sus padres. Pero también tenía que parar, porque esparcidas por el jardín de rosas estaban algunas de sus estatuas favoritas. Tomó un minuto para sentarse en un banco lejos de la gente y mirar a su alrededor, estar en el lugar que sus padres disfrutaron tanto a lo largo de los años. Justo enfrente de ella, rodeada por un círculo de rosas rojas, estaba el conjunto de figuras que, sobre todo a un niño, le gustaba mirar. La estatua de una madre y su hija jugando con los patos fue siempre una que envidió. Nunca tendría lo que habían grabado para siempre en esa piedra. Pero tuvo dos padres amorosos, y esa es la forma en la que ella estaba allí, no mirando un recuerdo que nunca sería suyo.

Al salir de su tierra de fantasía, fuera del lugar inexistente donde tuvo a sus dos padres, así como a la mamá que quería, Rachel abrió paso entre el resto del jardín. Más allá de ese punto había una vasta extensión de árboles que dirigían a la parte superior de una pequeña colina. La vista desde allí era increíble. Descansando en el banco de piedra abandonado, cualquiera podía mirar y ver todo el parque. Ahí es donde quería dejarlos ir. Ahí es donde quería decir adiós.

Rachel comenzó con una oración judía que aprendió cuando era sólo un niña. Era una oración de muerte dicha por los dolientes para enviarlos al más allá. La oración _El Malei Rachemim_ pedía que los difuntos encontraran la paz.Y eso era todo lo que quería para ellos. La oración Kadish, generalmente recitada en los funerales o por los dolientes, probablemente habría sido la más apropiada. Si ella fuera un hijo, sería su deber decir la oración durante once meses, pero ella preferiría esta oración. Para ella, era más apropiada, más significativa, y más hermosa.

"Dios, lleno de compasión, que mora en lo alto, concede auténtico descanso, en las excelsas esferas de lo santo y puro, que brillan como el resplandor del firmamento, al alma de mis padres que ha ido a su mundo, pues se ha dado caridad en recuerdo de sus almas; que su lugar de descanso sea el Gan Eden. Por ello, que el Todo misericordioso los cobije con la cobertura de sus alas por siempre, y ligue sus almas en el vínculo de la vida. Adonai es su patrimonio; que descansen en su lugar de reposo en paz, y digamos: Amén"

Las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos mientras hablaba. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, un malo en el que se despertaba de un momento a otro; pero luego, después de terminar la oración, sabía que era real. Supo que esto era una pesadilla que nunca olvidaría ni despertaría. Era la carga que tenia que soportar. Tomó un minuto para conseguir volver a componerse y limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que pudiera continuar. Una vez un poco más estable, abrió el recipiente que contenía las cenizas. De pie en el banco, ella lanzó a sus padres en su lugar de descanso final; Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente en un flujo constante.

"No deberían haber sido ustedes, ninguno de los dos. Debí haber sido yo; El mundo los necesita, No a mi, pero ahora son libres , libres de toda la burla y miradas acosadoras sólo porque vivían diferente del resto de este pueblo ignorante; libres de mí, libre para volar y extender sus alas, tal vez los veré de nuevo algún día.- Poco a poco, comenzó a dejar que las cenizas se ocuparan por el viento viendo como el polvo parecía desaparecer en la naturaleza que los rodeaba. -Los amo.- No había mucho más que quería decir. Quería decirles que lo lamentaba, por enfocarse en ella misma, por ser una decepción, por no ser la hija que merecían; lo lamentaba mucho. Pero lo que dijo era todo lo que podía decir.

Observó cómo el viento se llevó a sus padres lejos de ella, y escuchó como el primer trueno estremeció a su alrededor. Se acercaba una tormenta, dentro de ella y en la naturaleza. Durante unos diez minutos sólo lloró. Se sentó en el banco, con las rodillas fuertemente contra su pecho, y sólo lloró. La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero no se movió. Las gotitas, tanto pequeñas como grandes, de agua helada se sentían como dagas contra su piel. Fue la bienvenida. Cualquier dolor físico era mejor que la emocional que ya estaba sintiendo.

Se quedó en la misma posición, por más de una hora, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza apoyada contra ellos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, empapando la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba expuesta a la torrencial lluvia. Gotitas continuaron sumergiéndola en el frio, pero ella se mantuvo allí hasta el primer ataque de relámpagos. Entonces llegaba el momento de irse.

-Adiós.- Susurró mientras se detenía en la entrada antes de salir del parque en dirección al coche. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, ella finalmente sintió temblar su cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo temblando; Probablemente un tiempo, pero no le importaba. Ya extrañaba el calor de contacto de sus padres cuando la abrazaban después de un duro día de trabajo o simplemente tratando de consolarla trayéndole un vaso de agua cuando no sabían de qué otra manera ayudar. Fue de las cosas simples que más extrañaría. Pero, que siempre parecen ser así.

Cuando volvió a casa, no podía pensar en qué hacer. Quería comer todo y cualquier cosa, luego vomitarlo, repetir el proceso una y otra vez toda la tarde hasta que se sintiera mejor o que su cuerpo se debilitara hasta para moverse. Pero no podía. Con la excepción de la pizza que olvidó en el refrigerador, no había comida. Ella no tenía la voluntad de ir a la tienda y comprar alimentos. Así que la opción A estaba fuera. En cambio, se fue con la opción B. Cuando se sintió tan cansada y débil, también sintió la grasa en ella. Así que obligó a su cuerpo dolorido a ejercitarse, pasando horas en la elíptica simplemente escuchando la lluvia caer contra la ventana. En el momento en el que ella se bajó de la máquina, su cuerpo estaba tan débil y los mareos eran tan fuertes, que apenas dio un par de pasos antes de que el mundo se volviera negro.

Ni siquiera se preocupó cuando se levantó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero no le importaba tampoco. ¿Qué era un poco de negrura de vez en cuando? No era nada; se dijo a sí misma ... nada serio. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado mientras caminaba a su baño. Tomó un vaso de agua con la esperanza de que le ayudara a aliviar la sensación de mareo. Lo hizo, con poco éxito. De alguna manera, se armó de fuerza suficiente para ducharse y cambiarse antes de desmayarse en su cama. El resto del fin de semana se fue más o menos de un borrón. Lo siguiente que supo, era que era lunes y se estaba preparando para la escuela.

En la ciudad, Shelby estaba casi lista para irse a trabajar. Beth estaba vestida, la niñera acababa de llegar, y ella se dirigía a la puerta cuando el teléfono sonó. Tan rápido como pudo, fue hacia el teléfono y lo contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Larry Steinman; Busco a Shelby Corcoran.- Ella no reconoció la voz o el nombre. Entonces, ¿quién era este tipo, y que quería?

-Ella habla ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Trabajo en Steinman y Burke, oficina de abogados.- ¿Un abogado?¿Qué querría un abogado con ella? -Me preguntaba si usted podría encontrar el tiempo para venir a discutir un asunto conmigo.- Eso no era algo que Shelby estuviera esperando cuando se despertó esa mañana. ¿Qué clase de asunto necesitaba discutir con un abogado que nunca había conocido?

-¿De qué asunto se trata?- Su rostro se contorsionó visiblemente, algo que, obviamente, vio la niñera.

-Prefiero discutir esto en persona si es posible. Es un asunto muy urgente, por lo que si está libre, realmente deberíamos hablar de esto.- Estaba preocupada. No todos los días llegaban llamadas telefónicas vagas de abogados que pedían una reunión. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Tengo que trabajar hasta las cuatro. Puedo estar en su oficina a las cinco.-

-Esta bien. Gracias por su tiempo y espero contar con su presencia- Dadas las circunstancias de esa llamada, Shelby estaba confundida. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad. Así que después de explicarle a la niñera que iba a llegar tarde esa noche, se fue a trabajar.

Para Rachel y Shelby, el día pasó rápido, Shelby seguía pensando en la llamada y la reunión inminente mientras que Rachel seguía tratando de mantener la concentración. Pero en realidad, no tuvo la fuerzas para hacer mucho más. No se sentía bien, probablemente mojarse en la lluvia helada, e incluso con las pastillas para adelgazar y las bebidas energéticas, la sonrisa falsa y el intento de mantener la cabeza erguida se estaba agotando. Hasta en la sala de Glee, ambas mujeres se querían ir.

Todos los miembros de glee estaban esparcidos por la habitación cuando el señor Schuester entró y dio la tarea de la semana. Iban a hacer más baladas. Dejando al grupo para que lo discutieran entre ellos, el señor Schue amablemente le pidió a Rachel que hablaran en privado en el pasillo. Antes de hacerlo, el profesor les mencionó que tendrían a un invitado ayudandoles de vez en cuando, al menos hasta los nacionales. Eso los dejó con la suficiente curiosidad como para dividirse en grupos y pensar en ello mientras hablaba con Rachel.

-¿Qué pasa Sr. Schue?- Ella preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Sus padres, obviamente, no llegaron a la reunión.

-Ninguno de tus padres fue a la reunión del viernes.-

Con su actitud y tímida voz, que casi no parecía Rachel.

-He tratado de llamarles y todavía no me devuelven la llamada-

-Lo sé, han estado ocupados y se fueron en un viaje de negocios. Todo ha estado un poco loco.-

-Entiendo Rachel. Todos están ocupados estos días, pero siento que lo necesito discutir con ellos es importante, así que me gustaría que les dijeras que se pongan en contacto conmigo tan pronto como sea posible."

-Lo haré Sr. Schuester.- En ese momento, Rachel miró por encima del hombro, cuando sintió a alguien más en la sala con ellos, y aquí, estaba Shelby. ¿ella es la invitada de la que nos habló antes?-

-Si, Rachel-

Rachel soltó un "genial" en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta y se unía al resto del grupo en el aula, y dejando a Will y Shelby para hablar a solas.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo que sus padres están ocupados y les iba a decir que me llamaran-

-¿Es todo?-

-Si- El profesor se dio cuenta de la mirada lejana en su cara y tuvo que buscar la causa de la misma. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tuve una llamada telefónica muy extraña esta mañana.-

-¿Sí? ¿De qué?-

-No sé. Era un abogado. Voy a reunirme con él después de Glee-

-Y no sabes de qué se trata?-

-No, él simplemente dijo que era un asunto urgente que necesitaba ser discutido de forma inmediata.- Hablaron durante un poco más de tiempo antes de ir al salón. Su presencia agitó una mezcla de emociones, pero se podría decir que Rachel estaba siendo un poco distante. Como esperaba.

Unas dos horas después, Glee había terminado y Shelby estaba sentada en el despacho del señor Steinman. Su secretaria dijo que estaría en poco tiempo, y no mintió. Después de intercambiar saludos, el abogado quería llegar directamente al grano. Necesitaban discutir el futuro de una niña.

-Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto Señor Steinman?-

-Larry- Le recordó. El abogado imaginó que el enfoque informal podría hacer que la conversación fuera un poco más fácil. -Estamos aquí para hablar de Rachel Berry.- El rostro de la mujer se arrugó. Rachel estaba en problemas? No parecía así, pero en realidad no la conocía, ¿verdad?

-¿Que pasa con ella?-

-A estas alturas probablemente ha oído hablar del fallecimiento de Hiram y Leroy.- Su mandíbula se abrió y él la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?- El choque fue evidente. -¿Cómo no lo supo?-

-Lo siento, pensé que lo sabía. Estaban viajando en el extranjero, tuvieron un accidente fatal. Me enteré hace poco, pero fue hace aproximadamente dos semanas.- Eso explicaba tanto; su comportamiento, todo. El abogado continuó. -Los Berry dejaron instrucciones para el cuidado de Rachel, que tenemos que discutir. - Sacó un documento y se lo entregó a Shelby.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Desde que Los Berry no tienen parientes vivos, te dejaron, cómo su madre biológica, la custodia. Pidieron que hablara contigo de eso y vieras si es algo que considerarías antes de sacar el tema con Rachel. Si no es así, hay otras opciones, pero tiene que decidir rápido. En caso de que declines; Se necesitan tomar otras medidas- Ella no sabía cómo responder. -¿Estaría dispuesta? ¿Podría manejar a Rachel? ¿Rachel querrá esto?-

-¿Sabe Rachel sobre sus muertes?- preguntó aún sin casi poder hablar.

-Se le informó de sus muertes, sí.- Él trató de atrapar su mirada espacial. -¿Usted cree que esto es algo que usted quiere?-

 **Shelby lo descubrió.**! **¡Espero qué este capítulo recompense la espera! Saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7: LA VERDAD ESTÁ ALLÍ AFUERA

Hola a todos he aquí con un nuevo capitulo, saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 7: LA VERDAD ESTÁ ALLÍ AFUERA

Shelby no supo qué hacer con la información que recibió. Su hija había estado viviendo sola y en dolor, manteniendo su vida en secreto. Y allí estaba ella sentada en la oficina de un abogado pidiéndole que aceptara la custodia de su hija. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con eso? Entonces pensó: _"Si es difícil para mí tratar con eso, ¿qué pasará con Rachel?-_ Pobre Rachel. Si Shelby sólo supiera la mitad de eso.

Se quedó sin palabras. **-¿Qué pasará con Rachel si yo no puedo?-**

 **-Bueno, eso no depende de mí, pero servicios sociales tendría que ser contactados y probablemente la ubicarían con una familia adoptiva o en una casa hogar, también podría optar por emanciparse legalmente y vivir por su cuenta-** Miró a Shelby con ojos suplicantes. Rachel era una buena niña y ya había pasado bastante;no necesitaba esto también. - **Entiendo que es una decisión importante, pero una decisión que tendrá que ser tomada,recién fui informado de su fallecimiento, Rachel, me dijeron, fue informada poco después de que sucedió.-** Es una menor, y supongo que ha estado sola desde entonces, No puedo por sentido común ignorar esta información. Sin embargo, para shelby ningún pensamiento en su cabeza era coherente. ¿Rachel iba a querer algo de esto? Tenía que pensar en lo que era mejor para su hija. Obviamente Rachel estaba asustada de ser apartada de su vida, de lo contrario, habría dicho algo; tan siquiera a sus amigos. O eso, o ella estaba viviendo en negación. Shelby no sabía qué la hacía sentir peor.

 **-¿Dónde firmo?-** Larry le entregó los papeles, señaló los varios lugares en los cuales ella tenía que firmar, y para cuando los papeles fueran procesados, Rachel legalmente sería suya. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que su hija fuera, su hija, pero la otra parte estaba asustada. Solo deseaba que estuviera bajo mejores circunstancias, y esperaba que saliera bien.

Después de alguna conversación legal y papeleos, Shelby estaba de camino a la salida. ¿Pero a dónde tendría que ir? ¿Se suponía que tendría que ir directamente con Rachel? ir hasta ella y sacarla de la mentira que había estado viviendo? ¿O ir a casa y preparar todo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La maternidad era nueva para ella.Y la única experiencia que tuvo fue con un bebé, no con una adolescente afligida.

No iba a encontrar la respuesta correcta de pie, en el frío del día de octubre, en medio de un estacionamiento. Aún confundida, decidió dirigirse a casa. Necesitaba abrazar a Beth y poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de enfrentarse a Rachel. Una errática Shelby no ayudaría en absoluto. La vida de su hija estaba completamente patas arriba y no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar. Estaba perdida.

Shelby pasó un par de horas cerca de Beth y pensando ciertas cosas. No podía evitar pensar en Rachel. Pero sólo pensar en el dolor que Rachel debió haber sentido, hizo que su corazón se rompiera. Después de pedirle a un amigo que cuidara de su bebé, Shelby condujo hasta la casa de Rachel, la casa en la que se crió. Fue incapaz de salir del coche. Por un tiempo, ella se quedó allí sentada. Eventualmente, ella tenía que asegurarse de que Rachel estuviera bien, y siendo una cobarde y esconderse en su coche no iba a ayudarla a hacer eso.

De pie en la puerta, su mano temblaba. Estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Titubeantemente tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Intentó y esperó otra vez. Después de diez minutos empezó a preocuparse. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró una llave escondida dentro de la pequeña estatuilla junto a la puerta y entró. Estaba extrañamente silencioso y oscuro. Parecía que nadie estaba en casa.

Cuando entró, lo primero que hizo fue sentir un interruptor de luz. Una vez que lo encendió, Shelby caminó alrededor del primer piso. No había absolutamente ningún signo de vida. La casa era meticulosa, ni una cosa fuera de lugar, ni un plato en el fregadero. Estaba demasiado limpio, muy vacío de cualquier interacción.

 **-¿Rachel?-** Llamó desde el final de la escalera. Pero no hubo respuesta. Haciendo su camino, se dio cuenta de la quietud del lugar. Era tan estéril y, de nuevo, sin vida. **-¿Rachel?-** Una vez más, no hay respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba Rachel tan tarde en una noche de escuela? Su coche estaba allí, así que ¿dónde estaba? Shelby estaba preocupada por decir menos. Después de una pequeña exploración, comprobando cada habitación y sin encontrar nada, tropezó con la habitación de Rachel. Era la última habitación que tenía que revisar y realmente esperaba que su hija estuviera allí. Una parte de ella esperaba encontrar a Rachel en paz, dormida en un desorden de mantas. Así que se sintió decepcionada cuando la puerta se abrió y la habitación estaba tan oscura y vacía como el resto de la casa.

 **-¿Rachel?-** Preguntó asegurándose antes de entrar completamente a la habitación. Ya estaba allí, y tenía curiosidad, así que decidió mirar a su alrededor. No estaba husmeando entre sus cosas. Aunque no estaba debajo de ella, no se sentía bien mirando las cosas de su hija en tal ocasión. Pero, simplemente mirar alrededor sin pasar por nada no era un problema. Al encontrar la luz, finalmente pudo ver la habitación en la que su hija creció. Era como ella esperaba que fuera y totalmente inesperada al mismo tiempo.

Era muy organizada para ser la habitación de una adolescente. A excepción de una pila de lo que parecía ser, ropa nueva en una caja que decía "Buena forma" y una pila de partituras que parecían ser sacadas del escritorio, todo estaba ordenado alfabéticamente, organizado y ordenado. La cama estaba hecha. La ropa del día siguiente estaba tendida junto a los útiles escolares. La pijama y una toalla fresca estaban en el borde de la cama como si se estuviera preparando para dormir, pero nunca lo hiciera. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Satisfecha con su mirada en el mundo de Rachel, Shelby bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la sala de estar. Esperaría a que Rachel regresara tenía que hacerlo.

Rachel, mientras tanto, estaba en el frío, corriendo tan rápido como su doloroso cuerpo lo permitiera. Su mente fue un torbellino cuando estaba en casa. Había tantos recuerdos que, durante las últimas semanas, había intentado evitar, pero todos seguían volviendo a ella. Simplemente era demasiado. Así que cuando la falta de sueño comenzaba a atraparla, trató de ir a la cama temprano, cuando se acostó en su cama y oyó suaves murmullos de su padre y risitas mientras caminaban hacia su habitación supo que no estaban realmente allí, así que decidió que necesitaba salir por un tiempo.

Dormir obviamente no era una opción. Por lo que hizo la cama de nuevo, se puso ropa adecuada para ejercitarse, y salió al aire frío. Era tarde para una noche de semana, así que la mayoría de la gente estaba disfrutando de la calidez y comodidad que el interior parecía ofrecer a muchos. Las calles estaban muy vacías y bastante oscuras; con la única luz iluminada por los brillantes rayos de la luna llena. Al principio no estaba corriendo. Realmente sólo quería escapar, dar un paseo para despejar su cabeza, pero creyó que no iba a dormir de todos modos; Ella también podría hacer algo útil con su tiempo.

Su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que se detuviera. El palpitar en su cabeza tampoco ayudaba a sus mareos. Pero no pudo detenerse. Estaba a solo dos millas de estar en casa. Exigirse tanto empeoró las cosas. Intentó seguir adelante, pero cada paso la presionaba más cerca al borde de la oscuridad. Y no podía permitirse desmayarse en medio de una calle residencial. Incluso se sentó metros adelante, su visión se desvaneció ligeramente estando al borde de desmayarse, cada respiración difícilmente quemaba en su pecho. No fue un tiempo divertido. Pero una vez que pudo respirar mejor y ver bien, se levantó y avanzó. Caminó cuatro millas antes de regresar, corrió dos antes de casi desmayarse y caminó dos más para llegar a casa.

Sabiendo muy bien que nadie estaría en casa para pillarla de sorpresa llegando tan tarde en una noche de escuela, ni menos, Rachel todavía abría la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, cerrándola de la misma manera. Entró en la cocina, tomando rápidamente un trago de agua antes de volver a colocar sus zapatos junto a la puerta. Todavía tenía que encender la luz, pero cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió. Al principio, nada parecía fuera de lo común, pero cuando entró más profundamente en la sala de estar, vio la cabeza de alguien en el sofá. ¿Quién estaba en la casa? ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar? ¿Debería estar preocupada? No todos los días vienes a casa para encontrar a alguna persona al azar que puedes o no puede conocer, sentada en tu sofá.

Dejando a un lado la ansiedad, Rachel se inclinó lentamente hacia la figura. No sabía por qué no decían nada cuando entró por primera vez. Pero estuvo silenciosa, así que tal vez no la oyeron. Encendió la luz y prácticamente tiró sus zapatos por la puerta. Pero todavía, no dijeron nada. Ni siquiera se movieron. Obviamente, quienquiera que fuera no estaba allí para robar el lugar. Mientras rodeaba el sofá, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, Rachel finalmente vio quién era. Era Shelby. Era su no madre. ¿Para qué estaba allí?

Por un momento, Rachel se quedó allí y miró fijamente a Shelby dormida. Se debatió entre levantarse y marcharse, pero era su casa. ¿Por qué debería irse? Shelby era la invitada no bienvenida. **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** preguntó Rachel. Shelby ni siquiera se movió. Ahora Rachel estaba ligeramente frustrada. No se sentía bien, estaba helada y sudando al mismo tiempo, su mente iba en todas direcciones. No quería tratar con ella también. - **¡Oye!-** Ella gritó, finalmente consiguiendo que Shelby saltara.

 **-¿Rachel?-** Dijo en voz baja, su voz aún estancada por el sueño. - **¿Que hora es?-**

 **-Son casi las doce, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?-** Shelby ignoró las preguntas de su hija, en cambió trató de despertarse y sentarse.

 **-Encontré la llave.-** Finalmente respondió a una Rachel insatisfecha. - **¿Dónde has estado?-** Rachel decidió no responder a la pregunta. Era su casa; No tenía porqué responderle.

 **-Eso explicaría el cómo, ¿y porqué? ¿Por qué estás aquí Shelby?-**

 **-¿Dónde has estado?-** Shelby volvió a preguntar, esta vez ignorando las preguntas de Rachel.

 **-Fui a caminar ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta ahora?-**

Ahora Shelby estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo abordar un tema tan sensible con una chica tan fuerte, pero frágil? **-Estoy aquí por tus papás.-**

Entonces fue el turno de Rachel de estar nerviosa. ¿Lo sabía?¿Cómo? ¿Quién se lo pudo haber dicho? Nadie lo sabía ... ¿verdad? **-¿Qué pasa con mis papás?-** Fue la única pregunta que pudo hacer con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta sin dar demasiada información.

Shelby podía ver el cambio de enojada a derrota en la cara de la chica cuando mencionó a sus papás. Observó cómo su hija se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a inquietarse. - **Rachel, necesitamos hablar.-**

- **En realidad no quiero hablar contigo, e incluso si así fuera, es tarde. ¿No tienes una hija que atender?-**

 **-Beth está bien Rachel, está con una amiga mía-** Se puso de pie para estar más cerca de Rachel y tener una ventaja de altura. **-Esto es sobre ti.-**

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Creí que habías dejado bien claro que no me querías en tu vida, así que otra vez te preguntaré ¿Por qué estás aquí?-**

 **-Sabes por qué estoy aquí-**

- **No creo, pero creo que deberías irte ahora.-** Rachel empezó a alejarse, pero Shelby rápidamente agarró su delgada muñeca. Por suerte para Rachel, los huesos de su cuerpo no se podían sentir por las capas y capas de tela.

- **Rachel ..."** Las lágrimas brotaban en los ojos de Rachel. Supo entonces que Shelby lo sabía. Estaba en su voz. Una mirada en sus ojos y podía ver la lástima. Se podía oír la empatía forzada en su tono; Forzada en los oídos de Rachel de todos modos.

 **-Tienes que irte.-** Rachel respondió mientras quitó su brazo y se movía tímidamente por las escaleras. No eran las huidas furiosas que la diva suministraba normalmente. Shelby rápidamente siguió sólo para conseguir una puerta cerrada en su cara. Dándose un segundo para calmarse, tratando de bajar la actitud Corcoran y recordando que Rachel estaba sufriendo, abrió la puerta.

 **-Rachel, no puedes seguir fingiendo que esto no sucedió.-** Shelby miró alrededor y no vio a Rachel ni a ninguna de las ropas que estaban en su cama. Ella estaba hablando con nadie. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y oyó el agua de la ducha corriendo. Tendría que esperar aún más. **-Rachel, no voy a ninguna parte, estaré aquí cuando termines-** Y lo haría. Se aseguró de que la niñera supiera que podría pasar un tiempo, posiblemente toda la noche, el regresar a casa. Ella estaba bien con eso. Por lo tanto Beth era cuidada ahora era el turno de Rachel.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Rachel saliera. Y cuando lo hizo, parecía cansada. Su piel pálida se veía aún más pálida en el color oscuro del pijama ancho que consumía su cuerpo. Incapaz de romper con su rutina normal, Rachel traspasó a Shelby y se dirigió al escritorio, anotó su peso actual en el diario; escribió en el otro diario después. Entonces se movió a su cama y desdobló las sabanas.

Shelby observó mientras la morena seguía robóticamente algún tipo de rutina rara y sólo la miraba con ojos preocupados antes de hablar. **-Rachel, cariño, lo siento mucho.-** ¿Qué más se suponía que debía decir? Estaba realmente confundida.

Todavía sin mirar a Shelby, ella respondió: **-No te disculpes, no te lamentes, sólo vete, no te quiero aquí, no deberías estar aquí, esta era la casa de mis padres y tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí.-** Rachel se tapó con las sabanas más fuerte contra su cuerpo dispuesta a alejar a su madre, dispuesta a que el sueño simplemente la tomara y apagara su mente. Aunque sólo fuera por un rato, necesitaba algo de paz.

En cambio, lloró. Tan silenciosa e inmóvil como pudo, lloró. Shelby sabía que estaba tratando de esconderlo, pero oyó los suaves murmullos de las lágrimas de su hija. Sin saber qué más hacer, Shelby se dirigió a la cama, su peso hizo que la cama cambiara tan ligeramente. Se acercó más, se sentó junto a su hija hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para rodearla con un brazo. **-Lo sé ... deberían estar aquí, lo siento mucho-**

Los sollozos de Rachel se hicieron más fuertes. Ya no podía ocultarlo. Trató de alejarse del abrazo de Shelby. Funcionó las primeras veces, pero Shelby no se rendía. La abrazó más fuerte, abrazando a su hija mientras lloraba y haciendo todo lo posible por consolarla. Pero, no podía hacer mucho más que estar allí y abrazarla. No se intercambiaron más palabras; Ni miradas compartidas tampoco. Shelby sólo la observaba y la escuchaba llorar, unas cuantas lágrimas de ella se deslizaban mientras su corazón se rompía por la niña que vio en sus brazos. Se quedaron así hasta que el llanto se detuvo y las respiraciones de Rachel aún sibilantes se equilibraron. Incluso entonces, Shelby no se movió. Se quedaron así toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Shelby se despertó primero. Era temprano, y tuvieron una larga noche, así que decidió dejar dormir a Rachel. Más que eso, decidió que ella y Rachel no irían a la escuela ese día. Después de hacer una llamada a la escuela, ella llamó y dejó a la niñera saber que estaría allí pronto para ver cómo estaba Beth. Shelby quería ir a ver a Beth. Quería estar allí cuando su niña se despertara y desayunara con ella como todos los días, pero Rachel la necesitaba más que nunca.

Shelby quería hablar con Rachel. Quería saber por qué no se lo contó a nadie. Estaba bastante segura de que ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía. Quería saber cómo había estado durante las últimas semanas. Realmente sólo quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Pero también quería que ella chica parecía que no había estado durmiendo en absoluto. Una vez que la morena despertara, hablarían.

Eran alrededor de las ocho cuando Rachel despertó. Fue sacada de la oscuridad e inexistente tierra de los sueños por los sonidos de su celular que no dejaba de sonar. Sin abrir los ojos, sacó la mano de debajo de la manta y buscó en la cómoda su celular. Era un texto de Puck. _¿Dónde estás en Berry?_ Y había otro de Kurt. - _Hey Diva, ¿llegas tarde?-_ ¿Donde estaba?- Ella estaba en casa. ¿Que hora era? Miró el reloj de alarma y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a la escuela. No podía llegar tarde. Así que, sin molestarse en responder, Rachel intentó prepararse.

Sentada en la sala de estar, Shelby podía oír el chirrido de los rápidos pasos que venían del piso sobre ella. Instantáneamente, Shelby se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. De pie justo afuera de la puerta, observó a Rachel hacer varias cosas, tratando de cepillarse los dientes, en su habitación, mientras ponía algunos libros en su mochila.

 **-Rachel-** Shelby la llamó, tratando de interrumpir el proceso.

 **-¿Por qué no me has despertado? Es muy tarde para ir a la escuela, no puedo llegar tarde.-**

 **-No, está bien, hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela, llamé a la oficina y les dije que tanto tú como yo tomaríamos el día libre-**

La morena detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentar a Shelby con una mirada casi igual a la intimidante Corcoran. **-Qué?Por qué hiciste eso? No tienes el derecho-**

 **-Tenemos que hablar, pensé que sería la única manera de hacerlo, y que necesitabas descansar... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste una noche entera?-** Era una pregunta seria, a la que no esperaba respuesta.

 **-Estoy bien no lo necesito.-**

 **-Tus padres si-**

 **-Y qué quieres decir con eso?-**

Shelby se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama. Quería que la conversación saliera bien, pero no tenía grandes esperanzas. **-Siéntate Rachel.-** Palmeó el espacio en la cama al lado de ella. **-Por favor.-** Suplicó cuando Rachel ni siquiera empezó a moverse. **-Esto es importante Rachel, por favor siéntate.-**

Vacilante, Rachel obedeció, sentándose tan lejos como el espacio permitiera. **-Bien, dime lo que querías decir.-**

 **-Primero...** -Volvió su rostro a Rachel, la mirada más suave y compasiva que jamás había visto en sus ojos. **-¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? No tenías que estar tan sola.-** _¿No es cierto? ¿No estaba ya sola? Si sus padres estaban vivos o muertos, ella estaba sola._

Era más fácil de esta manera. Eso era lo más parecido a la verdad completa que podía imaginar. Era más fácil, pero no por eso lo hizo. Sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

 **-Recibí una llamada ayer.-** Ella decidió tratar con ese asunto más tarde. Tal vez le daría tiempo para encontrar una respuesta apropiada. -De Larry Steinman, el abogado de tus padres. Rachel la miró confundida. ¿Qué necesitaba el abogado de sus padres con Shelby? ¿Shelby estaba en el testamento o algo así?

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-Ellos hicieron un plan para ti, querían asegurarse de que alguien estuviera allí para cuidar de ti si algo les pasaba.-**

 **-Sí, ¿y quién haría eso? No tenemos familia, no tenemos a nadie que me quiera-** A Shelby no le gustaba la forma en que Rachel decía esas cosas de ella misma. Ésa no era la Rachel que creía conocer. ¿Pero realmente la conocía?

 **-Yo-**

 **-Tú? ¿No eres la misma persona que dejó muy claro que no soy la hija que querias? ¿No eres la misma mujer que decidió adoptar al bebé de mi ex-novio y su ex.. así que ¿Por qué?-** La animosidad de su voz estaba llegando a Shelby. Pensó que habían pasado algunos de esos problemas, que estaban bien. Supongo que no ...

 **-Me sorprendió cuando el abogado me llamó y aún más cuando me dijo que tus padres me pidieron que me encargara de tu custodia después de sus muertes, pero tan terrible como son las circunstancias y lo atónita que estaba, estoy agradecida por la oportunidad que me están dando ... dándonos.-**

Rachel permaneció sentada en un silencio aturdido. ¿Por qué sus padres pensaban que era una buena idea colocarla bajo _su_ cuidado? Su mundo entero se volcó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Podría huir? ¿Pero no era el objetivo de todo estar exactamente donde estaba? **-¿Y si no quiero, si no quiero que te ocupes de mí?-**

 **-Ya he firmado los papeles, es lo que querían, ¿no quieres darles su última petición?-** Eso fue un golpe bajo. Lo sabía. Y Rachel lo sintió. Usar a sus padres muertos para hacerlo más fácil no era un juego limpio, pero funcionaba. **-Sé que va a ser difícil, pero vas a venir a vivir conmigo, pintaremos una de las habitaciones extra y la decoraremos como quieras, y la convertiremos en tu nuevo hogar-**

Rachel sabía que no había otra opción. Tendría que hacerlo, por ellos nada más. Tal vez algo bueno saldría de esto. **-No será mi hogar, y tú no eres mi mamá, solo estoy haciendo esto porque no creo que tenga otra opción-**

Sus palabras no hicieron que Shelby tuviera esperanzas, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. Desafortunadamente, y muy silenciosamente, las dos pasaron el resto del día empacando todo lo que se necesitaría para el resto de la semana. Cualquier cosa que olvidara, podría venir y conseguirlo.

Después de instalarse en casa de Shelby y encerrarse en su habitación, Rachel finalmente podría estar sola. Ninguna de las cosas salió como ella esperaba. Definitivamente no debía terminar con Shelby. No se suponía que sus papás estuvieran muertos. Nada estaba bien. El resto del día y bien entrada la noche se la pasó en soledad, ignorando a Shelby y molestándose de tener consuelo en su diario y rutinas simples. Alrededor de las ocho, decidió revisar su teléfono. Estuvo sonando todo el día. Tenía toneladas de textos de Kurt y Noah. Incluso algunos de Mercedes y Finn. Decidió entonces que necesitaba decirles. Le envió a Kurt un texto.

 ** _-Ven a casa de Shelby, hay mucho que necesito decirte ..-_**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: TODOS CAMBIAN Y ES LO MISMO

Capítulo 8: TODOS CAMBIAN Y TODO ES LO MISMO

* * *

Después de recibir ese texto, Kurt se dirigió vacilante a la residencia Corcoran. No todos los días se le pedía que fuera allí, y estaba muy seguro de que Shelby era tan aterradora como profesora; no podía imaginar cómo sería estar al aire libre donde las reglas y los códigos de conducta estaban a su discreción. Pero, de lo tan nervioso que estaba, su mejor amiga le pidió que fuera allí, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Su ansiedad y vacilación pasaron tan pronto cuando vio a una Rachel enloquecida en una habitación, una habitación que después supo era su nuevo dormitorio. Le llevó una hora a Rachel contarle todo. Y entendiendo, al menos parcialmente, lo que estaba pasando, Kurt no vaciló en consolarla. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar de verdad y sinceramente. No quería nada más que hacerla sentir mejor, pero desafortunadamente, eso no era una opción. Lo único que podía hacer era estar allí para ella.

Y hizo lo mejor que pudo. Entre el cuerpo tembloroso de los sollozos y los abrazos apretados y reconfortantes, ofreció pequeñas palabras de consuelo. Había un "Todo estará bien". Había unos pocos "Vas a salir de todo esto" dichos muchas veces. Nada parecía ayudar, y realmente no lo esperaba. Pero tan inútil como se sentía, al menos estaba allí para ella. Tomó otra hora, pero finalmente ella se agotó en un sueño profundo. Una parte de Kurt no quería dejarla, sobre todo,no sola en esa casa con personas con las que ella ni conocía ni se sentía cómoda, pero en realidad él no tenía elección. Así que la dejó durmiendo tan libremente como cabía esperar, y salió.

 **-¿Como está?-** Oyó a una mujer preguntar cuando estaba a punto de salir. Volviéndose, se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que tenía la capacidad de asustar incluso a los hombres más duros con una simple mirada.

 **-Está durmiendo-** Cualquier otra cosa que esa hubiera sido una mentira. Bien, bien, bien..estaban muy lejos de la verdad y no iba a decirle a la madre de la chica que era todo lo contrario

Shelby pudo darse cuenta de que el chico estaba ocultando algo. Sabía todo lo que cuidadosamente Rachel estaba pasando en que tenía ningún otro lugar para ir. - **Gracias por estar aquí por ella-** Lo dijo en voz baja en una forma vulnerable que Kurt nunca habría esperado salir de su boca.

 **-Por supuesto ..es mi mejor amiga, siempre estaré aquí para ella.-** Compartieron una mirada simple, una que habló volúmenes. Se demostró claramente que ambos tenían una cantidad asombrosa de empatía por Rachel y que iban a hacer todo lo posible para hacerla pasar.

Para Kurt, eso significaba decirle a todos las noticias. Por petición de Rachel, él iba a contestar la única pregunta que sabían que todos. pedirían. ¿Dónde está Rachel Berry? Con el permiso de Shelby, Rachel tomó el día siguiente, el miércoles, también. Shelby entró al trabajo y le dio a Rachel su espacio. Durante todo el día, Kurt contestó todas las preguntas. Algunos mostraron una preocupación genuina. Personas como Puck, Mercedes, Brittany, e incluso Quinn estaban preocupados porque Rachel no perdió uno, sino dos días de escuela y, lo más importante, Glee. A otros les importaba que ella no estuviera allí para el ensayo cuando las selecciones estaba a sólo unas semanas de presentarse.

Decidió temprano que iba a responder a las preguntas de todos y decirles lo que sabía una vez que estuvieran todos juntos. Así que cuando llegó la hora de glee, eso es exactamente lo que él hizo. Una vez que todos llegaron, Shelby y Will incluidos, empezó. Le dijo a todos que los padres de Rachel habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico en el extranjero, que no sólo sucedió, sino que sólo está tratando con eso, y que ahora estaba viviendo con la Sra. Corcoran. No sabía qué más les sorprendía a ellos. Honestamente, Kurt tampoco sabía lo que más le impresionaba. Fue sus padres, hombres que nunca conoció, estaban muertos, o que la madre que básicamente le dijo que nunca tendría una relación ahora tenía la custodia de ella y vivían bajo el mismo techo?

Ambos eran su propia forma de enigma. Parecía que todo lo que rodeaba a Rachel llevaba algún tipo de enigma. Podía sentir que detrás de su perfecta capa, Rachel Berry estaba ocultando todo estaba bien en la tierra de Berry y era más profundo y fue mucho antes que la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, el trabajo de Kurt estaba hecho. Las peticiones de Rachel se cumplieron, y el grupo lo sabía todo. Juntos, el pequeño grupo de glee estuvieron de acuerdo en vigilar a Rachel. Todos harían todo lo posible por estar en su mejor comportamiento y se abstendrían de nombres y comentarios innecesarios. Sería más difícil para algunos más que para otros, pero lo intentarían.

Shelby observó y escuchó mientras Kurt le explicaba al grupo lo que pasaba. Le dolió que su hija apenas hubiera hecho unas cuantas frases para hablar con ella, pero entabló una larga y detallada conversación con Kurt. Estaba herida, pero no podía culpar a Rachel. Ella no ha estado exactamente allí ni ha hecho mucho esfuerzo para tratar con ella. Pero quería intentarlo ahora. Eso tenía que contar para algo. No había compensación por el pasado, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para hacer que Rachel se sintiera cómoda en la casa que compartían. Quería que se sintiera como en casa. Todo iba a salir bien.

La práctica de Glee siguió como si nada hubiera pasado; nada cambió. Estaban actuando un poco extraño, pero eran adolescentes después de todo; eso se supone que pasaba. Cuando Shelby fue a casa esa noche, intentó que Rachel hablara con ella. Como era de esperar, la conversación no fue exactamente como estaba planeado, o muy bien en lo absoluto.

 **-Rachel, cariño ... ¿Podrías por favor salir de tu habitación? Hice la cena-** Shelby siguió llamando a la puerta. Rachel se negó a abrirla.

 **-No tengo hambre.-**

 **-Por lo menos saldrás de tu habitación por un rato?, apenas saliste en los últimos dos días-** Shelby volvió a hablar cuando no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera el más leve de los sonidos. **-Vamos Rachel, por favor.-** Al cabo de un minuto, un chasquido surgió de la puerta y el pomo giró.

 **-¿Feliz ahora? Ya salí de la habitación-** Respondió pasando a lado de Shelby sólo para ser detenida.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-**

 **-Voy a dar una caminata, necesito algo de aire-** Antes de que Shelby tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Rachel bajaba corriendo las escaleras. De pie junto a la escalera, oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, seguido por los inocentes gritos de Beth asustada. Shelby no sabía lo que hizo mal. Lo atribuyó a la mezcla de dolor y falta de tiempo a adaptarse.

Rachel se había ido por tres buenas horas. Durante ese tiempo pensó en su día. Mientras Shelby estaba en el trabajo, Rachel estaba en uno de sus atracones. Shelby tenía una despensa sorprendentemente bien surtida de comida vegetariana sólo para Rachel. Al menos ella sabía comprar eso. Ya era algo. Cuando había terminado y su mandíbula le dolía por todo lo que masticó, inmediatamente corrió al baño para seguir su rutina. El proceso de eliminar todo fue purificante. La hacia olvidar todo por un momento. Cuando repitió el proceso se sintió aún mejor. Pero la parte alta de todo se desvaneció rápidamente y fue llevada a la realidad de su vida.

No tenía su elíptica con ella aquí en casa de Shelby y no se sentía en su propio hogar lo suficiente como para mirar a través de la casa buscando un gimnasio o cualquier equipo de ejercicio. Mientras caminaba en su habitación, se acomodó en cualquier ejercicio que pudiera hacer desde su habitación. No fue suficiente. Necesitaba correr, pero no quería enfrentarse al mundo exterior todavía; no durante las horas escolares por lo menos. No quería, o necesitaba, ser vista y tener más chismes de lo que esperaba, se extendieran más cuando regresara a la escuela al día siguiente. Pero cuando escuchó a Shelby a su puerta, llamándole y diciéndole que saliera, sabía que tenía que salir. Ya era hora de correr. Era una cuestión de necesidad física y bienestar mental. Vida o muerte…

El agotamiento se apoderó de ella cuando llegó a la casa. Se empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, corriendo al ritmo más rápido que pudo. Su cuerpo se sentía al borde del un desmayo por una varias veces. El agua era una obligación. Pero mientras corría, incluso cuando su cuerpo gritaba para que se detuviera, tenía que seguir adelante. Lo necesitaba. El dolor que le causaba se sentía bien. Le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo. Era sólo el segundo ritual que seguía. Pero cuando llegó a casa, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No agarró una botella de agua cuando se fue, y la cantidad de humedad en su ropa la llevó a creer que estaba llena de sudor. Definitivamente estaba deshidratada. Entró pasando a Shelby, cuando entró en la casa, rápidamente corrió a la cocina, tomó un trago y corrió a su habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la oscuridad se hiciera cargo. Pero un suave golpe en la puerta, diez minutos después, la sacó de su tierra de sueño. Ella, sin embargo, no tenía la energía para responder, ni siquiera para moverse. Shelby tomó su falta de respuesta como un signo para entrar libremente. No era temprano, pero sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde su regreso, así que no esperaba que Rachel estuviera durmiendo, así que sólo entro para hablar.

 **-Rachel, no puedes dejar la casa sin decirme a dónde vas y volver a las diez de la noche actuando como si no hubieras hecho nada malo.-** Fue entonces cuando vio a una Rachel _durmiendo_ todavía con sus tenis puestos en su cama, en una posición extendida. Lentamente, tratando de no despertar a la chica dormida, se acercó a la cama. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados para mantener vivo el papel de la niña dormida, Rachel escuchó a su madre hablar mientras le quitaba los tenis. **-Te ves tan tranquila cuando duermes, desearía que hablaras conmigo, quiero estar aquí para ti-** Si Rachel no hubiera fingido dormir, se habría burlado. A su madre no le importaba, nunca sería así. La única razón por la que se preocupaba entonces era porque sentía compasión. La pobre Rachel perdió a sus padres y cayó, inesperadamente, en la desesperada puerta de su madre biológica. Sí, realmente la quería allí. **-Lamento por todo lo que estás pasando, pero estaré aquí cuando estés lista-** Shelby tomó la manta, la jaló del extremo de la cama y arropó a Rachel. Terminó acercándose a la cabecera de la cama, colocando un beso en la frente, y diciendo: - **Buenas noches, bebé-**

Al oír los pasos descendentes de su madre en las escaleras, Rachel susurró: **-Buenas noches.**

Cuando regresó a la escuela, las cosas eran definitivamente diferentes. La mayoría la evitaba por el simple hecho de que no sabían cómo actuar a su alrededor. Pero eso no le importaba. Lo invisible funcionaba bien para ella. Incluso los que le tiraban granizados se mantuvieron alejados. Así que eso fue un beneficio. Y los que se atrevían a estar en su compañía sólo actuaban extraño. A excepción de Kurt y Puck, las personas la trataban como a un leproso. Santana se censuró a sí misma. Quinn estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro evitando el contacto visual y disculpándose por los errores cometidos en el pasado. Los "Lo lamento" que recibió fueron abrumadores. Y no ayudó que los sintiera todo menos sinceros. Nadie podía culparla por eso. Ninguna de esas personas fue muy amable con ella. ¿Por qué debería cambiar eso sólo porque estaba pasando por un tiempo difícil? Estaba pasando por un momento difícil antes de eso también.

Halloween iba y venía. Todos sus amigos fueron a recoger dulces de Halloween y dulce y truco en Carmel, donde la gente rica regalaba barras de caramelos. Rachel no. Ella fue invitada a todo, pero optó por sus rutinas en su lugar. Shelby estaba un poco decepcionada porque no quería unirse a ella y a Beth en su primera experiencia real de dulce y truco, pero comprendió. Rachel no había pasado tiempo con su nueva hermana y ella no estaba lista para eso todavía. Así que mientras los Corcorans estaban en la ciudad, y sus amigos se lo estaban pasando bien, Rachel estaba haciendo lo suyo; la única cosa que podía liberarla de cualquier emoción y hacerla sentir incluso un poco mejor. Ella decidió usar el tiempo a solas para comer, vomitar y torturar su cuerpo con una ronda de un régimen de cardio terriblemente doloroso.

El resto de la semana de Halloween fue como la semana anterior. Estaba mejorando, pero las personas seguían comportándose extraño. Estaba agradecida por el hecho de que no había más granizados que le tiraran, y sólo ser llamada seis o siete apodos al día era una mejora, pero ella casi prefería las cosas como eran. Al menos eso era real. Esto, fuera lo que fuera, aunque debía haberla hecho sentir mejor, no fue nada. Era como vivir en una tierra de fantasía donde las cosas eran realmente mejores y el mundo no la odiaba tanto. Pero tan pronto como las personas dejaran de pensar en ella como una muñeca china rota en el proceso de ser arreglada otra vez, todo volvería a la forma en que era. No sabía si podía lidiar con eso. Todo parecía ser diferente, pero todo seguía igual. oh bien necesitaba vivir en el constante cuento de hadas donde las cosas eran grandes y bien todo el tiempo o vivir en el feo mundo llamado realidad y sólo tratar con él. Casi prefería la última.

Ese sábado, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Shelby le dio a Rachel suficiente espacio y tiempo. No iba a presionarla en nada, pero no iba a permitir que Rachel se volviera más salvaje. Había reglas que tenía que seguir. De luto o no, así eran las cosas.

Rachel pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Escribía en su diario durante horas evitando todo contacto con el mundo exterior. La única vez que salía de la habitación era para su carrera diaria y sesiones de rutinas. Shelby decidió no aplicarlo al principio, pero quería que Rachel comiera la cena con ella y Beth. Era parte de ser una familia después de todo. Le permitió a Rachel hacer lo suyo por un tiempo, pero eso era algo que necesitaba empezar a aplicar. Le ayudaría a conocer a su hija, y daría a Rachel la oportunidad de conocer a Beth. Eso era algo que ella quería también. Quería que Rachel y Beth fueran como verdaderas hermanas, pero eso es bastante imposible cuando, a excepción de un encuentro forzado y saludo lleno de presentaciones incómodas y charlas, no se acercaba a la pequeña niña. Así que ese sábado, estaría estableciendo las reglas básicas.

 **-Rachel, es hora de cenar.-** Shelby llamó desde el fondo de la escalera.

 **-No tengo hambre-** Rachel gritó de nuevo.

 **-No importa Rachel, ven aquí abajo o yo subiré allí y te arrastraré hasta aquí-** No queriendo lidiar con ese lado de Shelby a menos que fuera absolutamente inevitable, Rachel se dirigió desgraciadamente hacia la mesa del comedor.

 **-Encantada de verte, Rachel-** dijo sarcásticamente.

 **-Como sea-** Murmuró de una manera en la que evidentemente no quería que Shelby la oyera.

 **-Rachel, por favor... sin malas actitudes, solo quiero disfrutar de una buena cena con mis dos niñas.-** Rachel realmente quería decir algo, pero se controló. Pero en realidad, ella era su niña de repente? ¿Dónde estaba esa mentalidad cuando se alejó de ella?

 **-Nunca me has hecho comer, contigo antes, ¿por qué ahora?-**

 **-He sido muy indulgente contigo, no te has metido en problemas por haber salido durante horas y horas sin decirme a dónde vas ni cuándo volverás. No te he regañado por regresar a casa después del toque de queda que yo establezco. Entiendo que la vida es dura ahora mismo, pero es hora de poner algunas reglas-** Rachel se quedó sentada allí por un momento dando una mirada que era una cruz entre un puchero y enojo. No quería tener reglas de Shelby. Quería estar en su propia casa haciendo lo que fuera, siempre, como solía hacerlo.

 **-Entonces ... ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-** Había una actitud leve, pero Shelby la dejó pasar. Eso fue lo más que hablaron en semanas y ella quería que la conversación continuara.

 **-El toque de queda es de diez en las noches de la semana y toda tu tarea tiene que hacerse antes de salir.-**

 **-Ok.-**

 **-Once en los fines de semana a menos que lo pidas y estoy de acuerdo. Si sales con tus amigos, necesito saber dónde están y qué harán-** Rachel rodó los ojos y shelby decidió fingir que no lo veía.

 **-Supongo que es razonable-**

 **-Bien-** Tal vez estaban llegando a algo. Al menos no hubo peleas. **-Cenaremos juntas todas las noches, sin mi permiso para hacer lo contrario, espero que estés cenando y pongas la mesa a las seis-** A eso Rachel no le gustaba. Se vería obligada a comer. No le gustaba. ¿Podría manejar eso?

Después de soltar un profundo suspiro, Rachel dijo **: -¿Tengo elección?-**

- **No. Cena, como esta, todos los días a las seis-**

 **-ok-**

 **-De acuerdo-** Shelby dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. **-Llena los vasos mientras saco la comida del horno.-** Rachel le daría un poco de crédito a Shelby. Ella estaba tratando. Incluso había hecho lasaña vegana para la cena. Y aunque todo lo que Rachel podía ver era el número de calorías que tenía en su plato y la cantidad de carbohidratos que estaría consumiendo, al menos lo estaba intentando.

Hablaron un poco. El tema de la escuela fue planteado. Shelby quería saber sobre las clases de Rachel y sus calificaciones. Luego se trasladaron a la lluvia torrencial que estaban experimentando. La escuela y el clima, básicamente una pequeña charla, parecían apuestas seguras. Entonces Shelby miró con curiosidad a Rachel empujar alrededor su comida y cortarla en trozos pequeños. **-No estás comiendo-**

 **-Dije que no tenía hambre-**

 **-No has comido mucho las últimas semanas.-** Técnicamente, eso no era cierto. Había comido una tonelada de comida; Sólo lo compensó con ejercicio y vomitando tanto como fuera posible. **-Has estado perdiendo peso** \- Oír eso era como música para sus oídos. Le hacía feliz saber que estaba visiblemente más delgada. Sabía que no parecía enferma. Estaba un poco huesuda, sí... no era que alguna vez realmente admitiera eso. Cuando se miraba en el espejo, sólo veía esa grasa y cosas horribles sobre sí misma reflejada otra vez. Nada se hundía en ella y todavía parecía humana, por lo que nadie supondría que algo estaba mal. En todo caso, pensarían que había tomado una dieta, pero Rachel no pensó que alguna vez llegaría a eso. Todavía estaba obesa. **-No es saludable para una chica en crecimiento, como tú, no comer, así que come-** Rachel decidió apaciguar a su madre. Era la mejor opción y cuanto más rápido comiera, más rápido podía presentar su depósito al banco de porcelana.

Después de comer tan rápido como fuera posible, haciendo parecer que había comido la mitad de su plato, cuando en realidad fueron sólo unas pocas mordidas y sólo cortar algunas piezas revueltas alrededor, Rachel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Las inseguridades del día, los recordatorios de todo lo malo en su vida... Todo estaba de vuelta en su cabeza y ella necesitaba sacarlo. **-¿Puedo retirarme ahora?-**

 **-No, todos nos quedamos en la mesa hasta que terminemos y deberías comer más -observó la mirada que recibía de Rachel, sólo un par de mordiscos más ... Por favor?-**

La insistencia de su madre estaba empezando a ser un dolor de trasero. Ya no podía comer. Las calorías estaban siendo absorbidas. kilos y kilos de grasa se estaban añadiendo a su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. Necesitaba el baño. Necesitaba sentir la libertad que provenía del simple acto de dos dedos que se le clavaban en la garganta y de la endorfina alta que seguía. **-¿Puedo irme ahora,por favor?-** Su pie estaba rebotando. Era como un adicto tratando con su vicio. Tenía que salir. ¿Por qué no la dejaba irse?

 **-Rachel, ¿no acabo de decir que no podías hasta que todo estuviera terminado? Sólo tengo que terminar de alimentar a Beth y luego eres libre de irte-** No parecía justo. Rachel no podía permitirlo. No podía sentarse allí.

 **-Por favor, realmente necesito ir al baño.-**

 **-No, Rachel, puedes aguantar-** Pero ella realmente no podía. Así que cuando Shelby se alejó, Rachel se dirigió a su habitación, y abrió el grifo del agua para cubrir los sonidos de su tan necesaria liberación. Secándose el rostro y cerrando el agua, pudo oír a Shelby subiendo las escaleras.

 **-Rachel, ¿qué demonios fue eso?-** No podía pensar en una excusa. Ni siquiera podía procesar lo que su madre decía. La única cosa en su mente era que el vomitar no fue suficiente. Demasiado había sido absorbido. Necesitaba expulsarlo. **-Rachel ... ¿Rachel me estás escuchando?-**

Rachel la miró con ojos ansiosos y confusos, **-Tengo que irme-** Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de agarrar sus zapatos y salir de la casa. No le importaba que las temperaturas fueran frías y la lluvia fluyera como si se rompiera la presa y liberara todo su contenido sobre Ohio. Sólo necesitaba correr. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Corrió y dejó atrás a Shelby.

Shelby no sabía qué pasaba. Estaban muy bien. Se las arreglaron para tener una conversación civil. No hubo gritos ni discusiones, algo debió haber sucedido. ¿Qué la impulsó a actuar así? Seguramente tuvo que ser más que el haberle negado dejar la mesa antes de que terminaran de comer.

Las horas habían pasado. Estaba oscuro y se estaba haciendo tarde; tarde del toque de queda de fin de semana. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Realmente no sabía mucho de los lugares favoritos de Rachel. ¿A dónde iría bajo la lluvia torrencial? Así que Shelby llamó a la única persona que podía pensar para ayudar.


	9. CAPITULO 9: PERDIENDO EL EQUILIBRIO

CAPITULO 9: PERDIENDO EL EQUILIBRIO SOBRE EL TERRENO

* * *

Con una dormilona y malhumorada Beth en un brazo, su celular en el otro, Shelby estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar la situación. Marcó el número de un amigo y esperó por una respuesta. **-** _Vamos, contesta-_ Se dijo a sí misma. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció para siempre, recibió una respuesta.

 **-Shelby?-**

 **-Hola Will, sé que esto parece algo fuera de lugar y es tarde, pero necesito tu ayuda-**

Sintiendo la preocupación y el ligero pánico en su voz, Will no dudó en obedecer antes de hacer la pregunta obvia. **-Claro Shelby. ¿Qué está pasando?-** Su ritmo aumentó. Los talones de sus zapatillas estaban cerca de dejar marcas de desgaste en el piso debido al movimiento constante.

 **-Rachel y yo... no sé. No fue realmente una pelea o una discusión, pero salió furiosa. Se fue hace horas y está lloviendo y no sé qué hacer ni dónde está. Iba a llamar a su celular pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía el número. ¿Qué clase de madre ni siquiera tiene el número de su hija? Luego pensé en llamar a sus amigos. Kurt podría saber dónde está, o algunos de los otros chicos de glee, pero no tengo sus números y dejé la hoja de contactos de glee en la escuela-**

 **-Shelby respira. Va a estar bien. ¿Por qué no llamo a Kurt y te doy el número de Rachel?-** Shelby comenzó a calmarse un poco. Su presión sanguínea estaba disminuyendo.

 **-Ok, estoy tranquila-** Una vez que Will estuvo de acuerdo en que ella estaba verdaderamente tranquila, le pasó el número de Rachel.

 **-Voy a llamar a Kurt, llama a Rachel, y nos comunicaremos lo que averigüemos. ¿Eso funciona para ti?-**

 **-Sí. Gracias Will-**

 **-Por supuesto Shelby-**

Tan pronto como colgaron, ambos hicieron sus respectivas llamadas telefónicas. Shelby debió haber llamado al número de Rachel al menos una docena de veces. Cada vez se iba directamente al correo de voz. Pero, Rachel no recibiría ninguna de esas llamadas pronto. Cuando ella hizo su apresurada salida, se olvidó de agarrar algo. Su celular estaba en su habitación, descansando en modo silencioso en su mesita de noche. Se fue con tanta prisa que ni siquiera tomó una chaqueta. Se fue con una sudadera con capucha, pero fue rápidamente empapada por la abundancia de lluvia.

Al salir de la casa, se fue tan lejos como sus pies la llevarían. Su madre no la dejaba hacer su ritual.. su madre interrumpió su ciclo. Por ella tuvo que salir, tenía que correr y presionarse hasta que todo se hubiera ido de nuevo; hasta que estuviera vacía. era necesario, como el respirar. La compulsión, la necesidad, todo simplemente se hizo cargo y la hizo salir corriendo. Si fuera sido más razonable, habría pedido irse, se habría disculpado por no haber escuchado, e incluso fingir disfrutar de la conversación. Pero en ese momento, no fue razonable. No había nada de racional en su estado de ánimo, pero ella no lo veía.

Lo único que podía ver era la necesidad de seguir. Ella tuvo que presionarse a través del dolor en sus articulaciones y los dolores en sus músculos para compensar la ingesta prolongada del día. Finalmente, su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más. Correr era demasiado estrés para su cuerpo. Pero de alguna manera, terminó en las afueras de Lima en un pequeño parque que siempre la hacía sentir segura. No era el parque Roosevelt y no tenía el paisaje que ofrecían los jardines botánicos, pero estaba oscuro y el sendero era un refugio seguro para seguir avanzando. No podía correr, su cuerpo no la dejaba, pero podía caminar. Y eso es lo que haría. Simplemente seguiría caminando, caminando poderosamente.

Pero la desaceleración de su ritmo le permitió sentir más de lo que esperaba. Finalmente sintió la lluvia golpeando su piel y el temblor de sus manos. Estaba más frío de lo que ella esperaba, pero era noviembre después de todo. Los fuertes vientos que hicieron contacto hicieron que su piel se quemara. Todo estaba tan frío, pero no pudo parar. Moverse significaba quemar más calorías, quemar más calorías significaba que el día no la hacía retroceder demasiado. Honestamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría ir. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, temblaba por los escalofríos detenidos, y sintió que cada paso estaba un paso más cerca de nunca más. Nunca experimentó ese sentimiento.

Tan enferma como sonaba, a ella le gustaba. Después de que todo el dolor, el frío y la pesadez desaparecieron, no sintió nada. Se sentía ligera y libre, como con cada paso que estaba moviendo en el olvido y la feliz libertad que lo acompañaba.

Mientras Rachel desfilaba tratando con sus demonios, Shelby todavía estaba preocupada. Habló con Will, quien dijo que había llamado a Kurt, quien luego habló con los otros chicos que podrían saber dónde estaba. No era mucho, pero prometió que la encontrarían. Todo lo que podía hacer era llamar al teléfono de Rachel una y otra vez.

 **-¡Maldita sea,Rachel! ¡Responde tu estúpido teléfono!-** Estaba enojada y preocupada, solo estresada en general. Nunca tuvo que lidiar con una hija adolescente emocional realmente no sabía qué esperar. Pero no esperaba eso. Era casi la medianoche y todavía no se sabía nada de Rachel. En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar. -¿Rachel- Ella respondió esperando lo mejor.

 **-No, lo siento señorita Corcoran. soy Kurt-**

 **-Hola Kurt. ¿Haz sabido algo de Rachel?-**

 **-Le estaba llamando para preguntarle. Puck dijo que podría saber a dónde se fue, así que espero saber de él pronto-**

 **-Ojalá-** Ella se detuvo un momento, estaba un poco confundida. ¿Puck y Rachel eran cercanos? Oh, Dios, ¿estaba teniendo sexo con el padre de su hermana? Shelby no podía permitir que su mente fuera allí. Rachel era una buena chica, y simplemente no iba a dejar que su mente fuera allí. **-¿Qué hay de Finn? ¿Tiene alguna idea sobre donde podría estar?-**

 **-No, lo siento. Pero lo hice ir conmigo a la casa de sus padres y ella no estaba allí. El lugar parece bastante vacío. Es extraño verlo así-**. ¡La casa! ¿Por qué no pensó en eso? Ese debería haber sido el primer lugar donde pensó buscar.

 **-Lo sé. Gracias por informarme sobre Puck, Kurt. Me aseguraré de que Rachel te haga saber que está a salvo y castigada cuando llegue a casa. Pero es tarde y probablemente deberías ir a la cama. Buenas noches, Kurt-**

 **-Buenas noches, Sra. Corcoran-** Cuando colgó el teléfono, no se sintió mejor. Su hija todavía vagabundeaba por las calles en medio de una tormenta en una fría noche de noviembre. Eso no hizo exactamente que las cosas parecieran mejores. Pero al menos podría llamar a Puck y ver lo que sabía.

Tardó tres llamadas antes de que contestara. **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Noah, es Shelby. Kurt me dijo que podrías saber dónde está Rachel-**

 **-Sí, tengo una idea. De hecho, ahora estoy entrando al estacionamiento. Te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo-**

 **-Será lo mejor Noah. Y si está allí, dile que está en problemas y que nunca más volverá a hacerlo-** Puck dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ambas partes terminaran la llamada.

Puck entró al estacionamiento vacío y rápidamente miró alrededor antes de salir del auto. Incluso con las luces de la calle y las luces dispersas por todo el parque, realmente no podía ver mucho. Entonces, agarrando el impermeable y la linterna extra, decidió ir a mirar alrededor. Primero revisó el patio de juegos. Columpios, Rachel amaba los columpios. Eso lo recordó. Pero no estaba allí. ¿Y por qué lo estaría? Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. ¿Quién se balancea bajo la lluvia? Entonces otra vez, ¿quién huía en medio de una tormenta para ir a un parque?

Dejando las preguntas de lado, Puck se abrió camino por el parque. Había algunos otros lugares que a ella le gustaba pasar el rato después de un mal día. Y él asumió, después que de huir de su madre y caminar en ese clima, el día calificaría como malo. Pero ella no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. Ella no estaba sentada en las rocas en las que se sentaría para obtener una hermosa vista del parque mientras estaba lejos del tráfico peatonal y de los niños. No estaba en el área de picnic que los chicos de glee iban de vez en cuando para unir al grupo. Simplemente no estaba en ninguno de los lugares normales. Pero fue entonces cuando la vio. A Rachel, con las manos alrededor de su pecho agarrándose para crear tanto calor como fuera posible, caminando, sin chaqueta y fría.

Lo primero que hizo cuando la vio fue llamarla por su nombre. Pero ella estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.- **¡Rachel!** \- Llamó de nuevo, todavía no recibía respuesta, ni siquiera un parpadeo de su cuerpo de aspecto cansado. En lugar de volver a intentarlo, y fracasar en otro momento, Puck comenzó a acercarse, haciendo que la brecha entre los dos fuera más pequeña. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ella, pudo ver que no estaba bien. Parecía perdida como un cachorrito que se alejaba de su madre.

 **-Rachel...-** Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella y poniendo sus manos en su hombro con la esperanza de llamar su atención. En cambio, tuvo la sensación helada del agua contra su piel. -Dios, te estás congelando-

 **-¿Noah? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** Ella lo miró confundida.

Tomando el abrigo extra de sus manos y envolviéndolo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel, Puck dijo: **-¿Yo? ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás caminando bajo la lluvia?-**

 **-Necesitaba salir de allí. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo-** Sin comprender realmente qué era tan urgente, Puck simplemente trató de empujarla hacia el automóvil. Estaba empapada y, por lo que sentía, estaba helada. Sin mencionar que se veía pálida y enferma. Ella no debería permanecer bajo la lluvia por más tiempo.

- **Está bien, Rachel. Vamos. Vamos al auto a conseguir algo de calor. Entonces podemos hablar-** Puck comenzó a caminar a un ritmo más rápido, sin saberlo, dejando atrás a Rachel. La morena trató de mantener el ritmo, pero el mareo se estaba imponiendo sobre el resto de su cuerpo. Trató de moverse más rápido, intentó hacer una pausa para tomarse un respiro; incluso trató de tomar respiraciones largas y profundas. No ayudó. Nada ayudó. Sólo empeoró las cosas.

- **Noah-** Dijo apenas audible y no mucho más que un susurro. **-¡Noah!-** Ella habló de nuevo. Esa vez un poco más fuerte. Puck inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella. No le gustó lo que vio. Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Rachel. Su cuerpo parecía encorvado y débil. Se dirigió a ella lo más rápido posible.

 **-¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?-** Ella no respondió, no pudo. **-¿Rachel?-** Se acercó más a ver la escena desplegarse ante él. Frente a él se encontraba una inestable Rachel Berry. Ella dio un paso tambaleante, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. En cambio, el paso solo la hizo caer. Acercándose rápidamente al suelo, su caída fue rota por el dolor agudo de su cabeza que golpeó la esquina dura del banco de piedra. -¡Rachel!- Él gritó, corriendo rápidamente a su lado. Para cuando él estaba a su lado, ella estaba inconsciente.

Haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, la tomó en sus brazos, uno apoyando su cabeza y cuello, el otro descansando debajo de sus rodillas, y la llevó al automóvil. Sabía que todavía estaba respirando y su pulso parecía fuerte. Al menos, pensó. Por lo que entendió, esas eran cosas buenas. Pero, tenía que estar seguro y no quería esperar a una ambulancia, por lo que decidió llevarla al hospital.

Después de dejar descansar a Rachel casi sin vida en el asiento del pasajero y abrocharla, por seguridad, rápidamente saltó al asiento del conductor y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Él no sabía qué le pasaba, pero definitivamente estaba asustado. Así no era como se imaginaba encontrando a Rachel. Esperaba una confrontación, el drama normal de la Señorita Berry. Lo que obtuvo no fue nada cercano.

Cada dos segundos la miraba y se aseguraba de que todavía estuviera respirando. E incluso cuando vio como estaba, todavía estaba preocupado. ¿Que diablos ocurrió? Todo lo que podía pensar era que ella tenía que estar bien. Él no iba a ser responsable de no conseguir la ayuda que Rachel necesitaba. No necesitaba eso en su conciencia. No, no podría ser responsable de la muerte de Rachel Berry. Así que si tenía que apartar la vista del camino cada pocos segundos para mirarla y asegurarse de ver como estaba, de hecho, parte de este mundo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No hubo excepciones.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Rachel todavía estaba inconsciente. Tan rápido como pudo, la levantó en sus brazos y prácticamente corrió al hospital. Una enfermera inmediatamente se acercó a él y vio a la niña en sus brazos y suponiendo que necesitaba atención médica. Después de llamar a un médico para que lo ayudara y Rachel fue colocada en una camilla, desaparecieron detrás de las puertas de la sala de emergencias. Puck también intentó seguirlo, pero al entrar, rápidamente fue detenido.

 **-Lo siento señor, pero nadie más que el personal del hospital puede pasar este punto-** Obviamente, él no fue el primero en tratar de llegar allí, pero saber eso no era exactamente reconfortante. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el tipo responsable. Y al igual que las miles de otras almas perdidas que pasaron por esa habitación, de pie en el mismo lugar donde estaba, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Se sintió impotente. Al menos cuando ella estaba con él, él podía verificar para asegurarse de que estaba respirando; él la estaba ayudando. Pero esperar en la sala de espera, no pudo hacer nada por ella. Sabía que debería llamar a Shelby, pero eso requeriría pensamientos coherentes y su mente no estaba formando exactamente eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la enfermera regresara. Le dijo que estaban haciendo pruebas, pero que necesitaba hacer algunas preguntas. Él respondió todo lo que pudo. Necesitaban su nombre, edad y todos los elementos básicos. Esos fueron bastante fáciles. Cuando preguntó cómo estaba Rachel, la mujer acabó dándole la misma declaración obsoleta que dio momentos antes.

 **-Están realizando pruebas-** Legalmente, la enfermera no podía decirle cómo estaba. Él no era de la familia y existía toda la cláusula de confidencialidad del paciente que venía con el trabajo. Así que la mujer lo vio caer de nuevo en la incómoda silla del hospital y decidió continuar. **-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pasó?-** Puck en realidad tuvo que pensar en esta pregunta. En toda su preocupación, pareció olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

 **-Estaba en el parque. Estaba empapada, así que le puse una chaqueta e intenté que se fuera conmigo. Debí adelantarme y luego gritó mi nombre. Lo siguiente que sé es que golpeo su cabeza en el banco y no despertó-**

 **-¿Estaba consciente justo después?-**

- **No ... ella ... no se había despertado en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera en el viaje hasta aquí-**

 **-De acuerdo-** La enfermera dijo mientras garabateaba el resto de la información en la tabla. **-¿Sabes cómo ponerte en contacto con su familia?-** Realmente no quería llamar a Shelby, pero él asintió con la cabeza a la enfermera y sacó su teléfono, pero antes de continuar, solo tenía que preguntar.

 **-¿Va a estar bien?-** La mujer tenía simpatía por él. Su amiga estaba herida y no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era obvio que le preocupaba. Ella tenía que decirle algo.

 **-Creemos que estará bien. En este momento, parece que tiene una conmoción cerebral, está deshidratada y un poco fría. Estamos realizando pruebas para asegurarnos de que no sea nada más-**

- **Ok, gracias por decírmelo-** Puck de repente creció en modales. Sabiendo que ayudó al chico tanto como pudo, la enfermera dejó detrás a un inquieto Puck y fue a ver a Rachel. Eso dejó a Puck haciendo la llamada que temía. Shelby necesitaba saber. Usando el teléfono en su mano, marcó el número; el número que usó para hablar con la madre de su única hija. Pero era una necesidad, y él lo sabía.

 **-¿Hola? ¿Noah?-**

-Si, soy yo-

 **-¿Encontraste a Rachel? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?-** Hubo pánico y un ligero alivio en su voz. Asumió que la llamada era una buena noticia; que encontró a Rachel y que estaba en el proceso de convencerla de que volviera a casa. Entonces pensó que esa llamada podría ser una mala noticia y que quizás no la haya encontrado en absoluto. Tal vez él se estaba dando por vencido y diciendo que era una noche.

 **-La encontré-** El puro alivio inundó su cuerpo.

 **-¿Donde estaba?-**

 **-La encontré en el parque ..."** Estaba a punto de agregar lo temido pero en la oración, ella decidió interrumpir en su lugar.

 **-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?-**

 **-Sra. Corcoran-**

 **-Me tenía muy preocupada. Cuando llegue a casa estará tan castigada-** Estaba a punto de continuar cuando Puck finalmente obtuvo su atención.

 **-¡Shelby!-** El silencio cayó por el teléfono. Shelby sabía que algo estaba mal. Algo tenía que estar mal.

 **-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?-**

 **-No entres en pánico-**

 **-No puedes comenzar una oración con no entres en pánico sin esperar que la persona no esté espantada. ¿Qué pasó, Noah?-**

 **-Estoy con Rachel y los doctores dicen que ella debería estar bien-**

 **-¿Doctores? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué pasó?-**

- **Se cayó. Se golpeó la cabeza. Ahora estamos en el hospital-** Shelby comenzó a correr por la casa buscando sus llaves.

 **-Debiste haberme llamado de inmediato. Es medianoche, tengo que levantar Beth y estaré allí. Si algo sucede antes de que llegue, será mejor que me llames enseguida-**

 **-Sí, señora-** Dijo antes de que ambos colgaran. Shelby sacó rápidamente a Beth de su cuna, con cuidado de no despertarla, y la envolvió en una manta antes de irse apresurada al hospital. No esperaba que la noche fuera así. En todo caso, esperaba que Rachel entrara a la casa con una actitud rebelde, donde Shelby continuaría con los gritos, y luego tendrían una batalla de ingenio hasta que la policía apareciera por una queja de ruido. Parecía plausible dada su naturaleza testaruda. Ninguna hubiera cedido fácilmente.

Aunque pareció que le llevó una eternidad, Shelby no tardó en llegar al hospital, corriendo por las puertas automáticas con su hija dormido acurrucada en sus brazos. No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, sino que optó por ir directamente a la estación de la enfermera. Su impaciencia aumentó mientras esperaba a que la mujer detrás del escritorio colgara el teléfono.

 **-Disculpe-**

 **-Un segundo señora-** Eso empujó a Shelby al límite. Necesitaba información sobre Rachel y lo necesitaba de inmediato.

 **-Estoy aquí por mi hija. ¿Podrían por favor dejar de hablar y decirme cómo está?-** Aún así, la mujer no respondió y Shelby no pudo soportarlo. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y estaba a punto de preguntarle a la mujer otra vez cuando sintió un suave toque en su hombro y se giró. - **Oh, Noah. ¿Ya ha dicho algo el doctor?-**

 **-No me van a decir nada porque no soy familia-** Puck la acompañó hasta las sillas de la sala de espera. El chico se limitó a mirar a su hija dormida y pensó en lo hermosa que era y lo contenta que parecía estar en los brazos de Shelby. Él y Quinn tomaron la decisión correcta. Haciendo lo mismo que Puck, mirando a Beth, todo lo que Shelby podía pensar era que al menos sabía que una de sus hijas estaba a salvo. En ese momento, un médico se les acercó. Les preguntó si eran familiares y una vez que recibió la confirmación de Shelby, les contó sobre su estado. Aparentemente, Rachel sufría de deshidratación y baja presión sanguínea que creían causó el desmayarse y luego golpearse la cabeza. La buena noticia era que Rachel estaba consciente y, con un poco de descanso, debería estar bien. Pero escuchar todo simplemente la dejó con más preguntas.

 **-Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir con usted-**

 **-¿Puede esperar? Realmente me gustaría ver a mi hija ahora-**

 **-¿Por qué no discutimos algunas preocupaciones y la llevó allí ahora?-** Antes de seguir al doctor, Shelby se volvió hacia Puck y amablemente le pidió que cuidara a Beth. Estaba más que feliz de hacerlo; cualquier oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Beth. En el camino, hablaron sobre algunas cosas. Le había preguntado si Rachel había estado enferma últimamente y si había estado comiendo normalmente. Al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva en su rostro, él le dijo que Rachel parecía bastante delgada y que si ella estaba haciendo dieta, haciendo ejercicio o abusando de los diuréticos, eso explicaría tanto la deshidratación como la presión arterial baja. Lo mismo podría decirse de los vómitos excesivos. Cuando ella respondió explicando la reciente muerte de sus padres y que no había comido bien en el pasado, probablemente, un mes después, rápidamente dijo que necesitaba cambiar y volvería más tarde para ver cómo estaba Rachel y hablar. más si es necesario.

Pronto, el doctor se separó y Shelby estaba en la habitación de Rachel. Rachel parecía débil y pálida acostada en la cama adornada con una bata de hospital y unida a un intravenoso y monitores. Su cuerpo parecía tan pequeño enterrado bajo las sábanas horriblemente pegajosas. Rachel no se molestó en mirar hacia la puerta cuando se abrió. O era Puck, y estaba demasiado avergonzada de verlo, o era su madre y simplemente no quería lidiar con eso. La pared parecía la mejor opción para compañía.

 **-Hola, Rachel, cariño ¿cómo te sientes?-** Shelby se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla próxima. Rachel sabía que no podía ignorarla, así que se volvió hacia ella. Mientras lo hacía, trató de incorporarse e inmediatamente se estremeció por el dolor en su cabeza. Shelby lo percató, pero no iba a decir lo obvio.

 **-Estoy bien. ¿Podemos irnos? No quiero estar aquí-**

 **-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí. Me caí y me di un golpe en la cabeza-**

 **-¿Sabes por qué te caíste?-**

 **-Tropecé-** Mentir parecía lo mejor. Decir que estaba mareada y desmayarse como lo había hecho varias veces antes no parecía una buena idea. Solo empeoraría las cosas. En caso de duda, mientes, es la única forma.

 **-Los médicos creen que te desmayaste por deshidratación-**

 **-Bueno, entonces esa era una pregunta innecesaria, ahí está tu respuesta. ¿Por qué hacer la pregunta si ya sabes la respuesta?-**

 **-Necesitaba escuchar lo que tenías que decir-**

 **-¿Quieres decir que me estabas probando para ver si daba la respuesta adecuada?-**

 **-No.. Eso no es, para nada-** Shelby acercó la silla más antes de comenzar su interrogatorio. Estaba preocupada por su hija. Tal vez no fue nada. Tal vez las preocupaciones del doctor no estaban justificadas. Rachel estaba atravesando un momento difícil y el dolor tiende a afectar el apetito. Podría haber una docena de razones por lo que sucedió. Solo necesitaba saber cuál era. **-¿Te has estado enfermando últimamente? ¿Quizás vomitando o has estado ejercitándote más de lo normal?-** Las tres aplicaron a Rachel. El pánico entró. ¿Descubrió su secreto? ¿Cómo fue posible? Tuvo cuidado, sabía que lo tuvo..

 **-¿Por qué preguntas?-** Estaba tratando de evitar o al menos dejar de contestar la pregunta.

 **-Esas cosas pueden causarte deshidratación y presión arterial baja. Sé que no ha estado comiendo mucho últimamente y eso es comprensible, pero si hay algo más, necesito saberlo-** _Piensa Rachel, piensa._ _¡Miente Rachel, miente!_

 **-No me he sentido muy bien. He experimentado algunas náuseas y aumentan cuando como mucho. Es por eso que corrí a mi habitación después de comer-** Mató dos pájaros de un tiro... **-Lo siento. Creo que compilado con mi huida y corriendo bajo la lluvia contribuyeron a mi estado actual en el que me encuentro-**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-**

 **-No hubo y todavía no hay nada que contar. Como pueden ver, estoy perfectamente bien-** Al menos lo estaría una vez que estuviera fuera de allí y en su habitación, su secreto aún seguro escondido en una caja debajo de su cama.

 **-Mira dónde estás. No estás bien-** Ella tenía razón, pero había un punto válido allí.

- **Ok, entonces estoy mejor ahora-** Shelby se puso de pie y le dio una mirada dura a Rachel. Había tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, tantas preguntas que tenían que resolver, pero Shelby sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con Rachel en ese momento. Y es algo loco interrogar a una chica en la cama de un hospital, no eso, eso hubiera detenido a Shelby antes.

 **-Voy a ir a la sala de espera y traer a Beth de Noah después de consultar con el médico. Pero luego volveré-**

 **-¿Me voy a ir pronto?-**

 **-El doctor quiere que estés aquí para observación y para darte líquidos, así que no-**

 **-Entonces deberías tomar a Beth e irte a casa. No necesitas estar aquí-** A Shelby no le gustó esa idea. Ahí era donde ella tenía que estar.

 **-Sí, debería estar aquí. Eres mi hija y estás herida y en el hospital. No hay otro lugar donde deba estar-** Rachel no pudo evitar sentir que era solo su hija cuando era conveniente, cuando podía ser usada para algún tipo de ventaja. Pero Rachel no la quería allí. Ella tuvo suficientes preguntas por un tiempo.

 **-Deberías llevar a Beth a casa para que pueda estar en su propia cama, no te necesito aquí-** Las últimas palabras le dolieron.

 **-Bien. Después de decirle a Noah que estás mejor y enviarlo a casa, entonces volveré y te veré antes de irme-**

 **-No, no es necesario que vengas a verme. ¿Pero puedes pedirle a Noah que venga aquí antes de que se vaya por favor? Necesito hablar con él-** Shelby asintió solemnemente antes de salir de la habitación y dejar atrás a Rachel. No quería irse, pero sentía que era mejor respetar sus deseos por el momento. Ella no estaría caminando con cáscaras de huevo con Rachel para siempre, pero en ese momento, lo haría.


	10. CAPITULO 10: TODO MEJOR

CAPITULO 10: TODO MEJOR

* * *

Desgraciadamente, Shelby escuchó la petición de Rachel. Decidiendo que, después de que la enfermera le dijera que estaba con un paciente y que estaría un tiempo así, el médico podría esperar hasta la mañana, Shelby se dirigió a la sala de espera. Encontró a Noah sosteniendo a Beth fuertemente contra su pecho mientras ambos dormían. Suavemente, Shelby tomó a la niña de sus brazos y le tocó el hombro. Su respuesta fue un gruñido interesante seguido de un murmullo incoherente. Pero estaba despierto, somnoliento, pero despierto.

 **-Noah, ella pidió verte-** Eso lo despertó un poco más. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a permanecer abiertos.

 **-Rachel ... ¿Está bien?** \- Shelby asintió.

 **-Va a estar bien, quería hablar contigo-**

 **-¿Está permitido?-** A él realmente no le importaban las reglas. La vería si estaba prohibido o no. Era mejor si preguntaba.

 **-Probablemente no, pero no creo que nadie te detenga. Fue admitida, así que le dieron una habitación. es la 309-**

 **-De acuerdo-** Se levantó de su silla. **-Iré a verla-**

 **-Esta bien Noah ... y gracias. Por ayudarla-**

- **Sí ..."** Con eso, ambos se separaron. Shelby llevó a su bebé dormida a casa y después a acostarla mientras Puck se dirigía a dos pisos y hasta la última puerta a la izquierda del pasillo este. No se molestó en tocar. La puerta estaba abierta y supuso que ella estaría decente. De lo contrario, ¿por qué la puerta estaría abierta? **-¿Hola?-** Llamó antes de entrar completamente a la habitación.

 **-Hola Noah, entra-**

 **-Así que Berry, ¿cómo te sientes?-**

 **-Me siento bien Noah. Gracias por preguntar-** Puck no aceptó exactamente esa respuesta. Pero antes de presionar, se sentó en el asiento ocupado anteriormente por la madre de su amiga.

 **-¿Quieres decirme por qué estabas en el parque?-**

 **-¿Quieres decirme cómo sabías que estaba allí?-**

 **-Una vez me dijiste que ir al parque te hacía sentir como una niña otra vez. Dijiste que te hacía sentir segura y te ayudaba a olvidarte de lo que estaba sucediendo en tu vida. Y sé que te encanta la vista desde arriba de las rocas-**

 **-¿Lo recuerdas?-** Estaba curiosa y necesitaba un cambio de tema. Esa pregunta pareció funcionar para ambos.

 **-Por supuesto que si-** Ella dio una sonrisa tímida. Fue agradable saber que alguien escuchó el cambio. Y definitivamente se sintió como un cambio.

 **-Bueno, es muy bueno saberlo. Gracias por venir a verme, Noah-**

 **-Sí, tu mamá dijo que querías hablar conmigo-**

 **-Shelby-** aclaró. -Shelby te lo dijo- Su voz era ágil. Él sabía que golpeó un nervio, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

Noah la miró con simpatía y confusión. No dijo nada malo. ¿No? Ella es su madre ¿verdad? -Shelby me dijo. **¿De qué querías hablar?-**

 **-No puedes decirle a nadie lo que pasó-**

Eso solo lo confundió más. ¿Por qué era necesario ese secreto? ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo?

- **¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-** Antes de responder, Rachel se acomodó en la cama. Esta vez hizo un mejor trabajo al ocultar el dolor. Por fuera parecía que estaba en perfecto estado de salud.Y si le preguntaran, ella diría que sí.

 **-No es como si este incidente fuera un secreto. Es solo que voy a tener problemas y Shelby nunca me dejará salir de la casa. Probablemente le dirá a alguien y no necesito que la gente de la escuela también lo sepa. No quiero ser observada o preocupada-** Claro, esa era parte de la razón, pero había más. Estaba apenada; avergonzada. Se suponía que nadie debía verla así. Era parte de su secreto, parte de su propia obsesión. Permitir que alguien la viera fue contra expuso y la dejó vulnerable. Eso no fue permitido. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Si eso significaba mentir, que así sea. Cuantas menos personas lo sepan, menos preguntas y todo será mejor.

 **-Supongo que lo entiendo-** Él sacó su teléfono. **-Entonces, ¿qué debería decirle a Kurt?-** Rachel inmediatamente fue por el teléfono. Juguetonamente, él la alejó. Justo fuera de su alcance.

 **-Noah…-**

 **-Aquí-** Dijo antes de pasarle el teléfono. **-¿Dónde está tu teléfono de todos modos?-**

- **Cuando salí de la casa, dejé mi teléfono-** Puck pasó a decir algo. Rachel estaba segura de que no era nada importante, pero intentó escuchar mientras comenzaba a enviar mensajes de texto. No fue su mayor momento de multitareas, pero hizo el trabajo. Se las arregló para escuchar a Noah decirle que al principio tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Sobre todo porque estaba oscuro, pero la lluvia tampoco ayudó. Además de eso, le envió el mensaje a Kurt.

 ** _-Lo siento, te he asustado._ _Estoy bien._ _Lo prometo._ _Dile a quien le hayas dicho, que estoy bien._ _Probablemente en problemas._ _Te veo el lunes.-_ ** No pasó mucho tiempo para una respuesta.

 ** _"Me alegra que estés bien._ _Nunca hagas eso de nuevo._ _Casi me das un ataque al corazón._ _Llámame más tarde si puedes."_**

 **-Estaba preocupado por tí.-** Ella lo miró con grandes ojos pastosos cuando le pasó su teléfono. ¿No le acaba de decir que no quería que la gente se preocupara?

 **-Eso es completamente innecesario. Estaba bien y estoy bien. No hay necesidad de preocuparse-**

 **-Bueno, obviamente lo hubo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado cuando lo hice?-**

 **-No es algo que valga la pena discutir porque me encontraste y todo está bien-**

 **-Podrías haber muerto Rachel-** Ella soltó una pequeña risa. El ruido inofensivo enfureció a Puck. La morena no se lo tomaba en serio cuando obviamente debería. Entonces eso lo enojó. **-¿Por qué no te tomas esto en serio?-**

 **-Porque Noah, no lo es-** Estaba a punto de decir algo para tratar de hacerla entender, pero ella rápidamente lo silenció levantando su mano. **-Me desmayé, sí. Y aunque eso parece atemorizar a un testigo, me habría despertado en breve si no me hubiese golpeado la cabeza. Y solo me di en la cabeza porque te estaba siguiendo. Eso no quiere decir que fue tu culpa, porque no lo fue. Hiciste todo bien, pero hubiera estado bien de todos modos. Me habría despertado diez minutos más tarde, como nueva. Hubiera sido como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Créeme-** Puck esperó para asegurarse de que su diatriba había terminado antes de hablar.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que había terminado, el futbolista dijo: **-Estás hablando cómo si esto sucediera todo el tiempo, Rachel-** Ella de repente estaba preocupada. ¿Se delató a sí misma? ¿Dijo demasiado? Su secreto aún estaba a salvo. Tenia que estarlo. **-No es normal desmayarse así, si te golpeas la cabeza o no-** Él no era ajeno a sus contorsiones faciales. Algo pasaba por su cerebro, y si tenía que adivinar, diría que no era bueno.

 **-No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora, ¿verdad?-**

 **-¿Porque estás bien ahora o porque vas a tomar esto en serio?-**

 **-Me lo tomo en serio. Tú simplemente lo tomas muy en serio. Y la gente dice que soy muy dramática. Mírate. Estás exagerando-**

 **-Berry, no me puedes hacer eso otra vez. Pensé que estabas muerta. Tuve que checar tu pulso. Estás arruinando mi rudeza.-**

- **Bueno, me disculpo por eso-** respondió en tono de broma. Solo Puck pensaría algo así. **-Pero con toda seriedad, Noah, gracias-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Por ayudarme, supongo. No sé. Solo gracias-** Puck no estaba en conversaciones blandas ni en el intercambio de sentimientos. Después de todo, él era Puck, pero creía que iba a morir y ella simplemente le agradeció, así que supuso que al menos debería reconocerlo-

 **-Digamos que me debes una-**

- **Ok, recógela cuando estés listo-.** Él quería cambiar el más cosas emocionales.

- **¿Entonces nunca me dijiste por qué te fuiste?-**

- **Te expliqué que necesitaba salir de la casa. ¿Qué más hay que contar?** \- Ella chasqueó. Su voz estaba un poco enojada. Tampoco quería tener esa conversación.

- **Ok, no es necesario que me traigas eso Berry. ¿Cómo llegaste al parque de todos modos?-**

 **-Caminé Noah. Para eso está la función del motor-**

 **-¿No esta como a 9 km de la casa de Shelby?-**

 **-No sé.. podría ser-** No había absolutamente ninguna razón para ello, pero se sentía como si fuera sospechosa en el proceso de ser interrogada. No era divertido y comenzó a sentirse un poco a la defensiva. **-Es tarde. Tal vez deberías irte-**

 **-Mi madre sabe dónde estoy. Puedo quedarme si quieres. No deberías estar sola-**

 **-Aunque aprecio el gesto, creo que la soledad es exactamente lo que necesito. No he tenido un momento para mí desde que me mudé con Shelby-** Se levantó de su silla y la miró.

 **-Si estás segura ...-**

 **-Estoy segura-** Puck se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo en seco.

Se volvió hacia Rachel y dijo: **-Me alegro de que no estés muerta-**

 **-Yo también. Gracias de nuevo-**

- **Descansa un poco y llámame cuando salgas de aquí-** Después de recibir un pequeño asentimiento de parte de Rachel, Puck estaba fuera. Rachel luego intentó dormir, pero como tantas noches antes, simplemente no sucedió. No poder seguir con su rutina nocturna tampoco hacia falta decir que fue una noche difícil. Entre las sacudidas y las intermitencias y las constantes interrupciones de las enfermeras que entraban y salían para controlarla, apenas dormía.

A las diez de la mañana logró un total de dos horas de descanso. No fue mucho, pero fue suficiente para levantarla y sacarla de la cama. Obviamente no podía correr o ir al gimnasio de entrenamiento físico para hacer un buen ejercicio, así que tenía que hacer algo. Se dio cuenta de que las enfermeras venían cada hora en punto. Eso le dio cuarenta y cinco minutos para hacer lo que pudiera. Todavía estaba conectada a una vía intravenosa, por lo que su rango era limitado, pero logró una buena rutina de cardio allí mismo, en la habitación del hospital. Y una vez que terminó, se limpió y volvió a la cama antes de que la enfermera viniera a ver cómo estaba. La enfermera Gail la llevó a hacer algunas pruebas para que el médico pudiera asegurarse de que todavía estaba en buenas condiciones. Esperaba que significara que podía irse.

Cuando regresó casi una hora más tarde, Shelby estaba en su habitación esperando. Una parte de Rachel todavía, incluso después de un mes, esperaba que regresara y sus padres estarían allí esperando ansiosamente su nuevo pronóstico. Obviamente, todos los rayos del sol y las rosas se convirtieron en tristeza cuando vio a su madre allí. Al menos dejó a Beth en casa. Fue un beneficio para Rachel.

 **-¿Podemos irnos ahora?-**

 **-No hasta que el doctor diga-** Se levantó de la silla en la esquina y se acercó a Rachel cuando la enfermera salió. **-Te traje un cambio de ropa-**

 **-Gracias-** Rachel tomó la bolsa e inmediatamente entró al baño para cambiarse. Cuando regresó, todavía llevaba puesta la bata del hospital sobre sus pantalones vaqueros debido a la aguja clavada en su brazo. **-¿Cuándo podemos irnos?-**

- **Rachel, acabamos de tener esta conversación. Nos iremos cuando el médico lo diga y te quiten el intravenosa** \- Rachel podría solucionar uno de los dos problemas. Antes de que Shelby pudiera comprender lo que Rachel estaba haciendo, la chica se llevó la mano al antebrazo y arrancó el IV. Shelby estaba atónita cuando vio la sangre que goteaba del área. **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**

 **-Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es que vayas a buscar al médico para que podamos irnos. Además, no pude ponerme la camisa con eso. Tuve que salir** \- Shelby ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Entonces no dijo nada. Se fue y envió a una enfermera para que atendiera el brazo de Rachel mientras intentaba encontrar al médico. Tardó unos minutos, pero lo encontró y regresó a la habitación.

Explicó que todas las pruebas dieron negativo, por lo que su conmoción cerebral no causó ningún daño permanente o perjudicial. Todavía estaba un poco deshidratada y quería mantenerla más tiempo, pero Rachel le suplicó. Dijo que mientras ella se relajara durante el resto del día y prometiera mantenerse hidratada, él la liberaría. Estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, a pesar de que realmente no lo haría. Luego él se volvió hacia Shelby y le pidió que saliera al pasillo. Aunque Rachel no podía oír todo lo que decían, lo escuchó decir que Shelby necesitaba controlar sus hábitos alimenticios.

 **-Es importante que coma con regularidad y saludable. Tres comidas al día. Déjela comer algún aperitivo si quiere-**

 **-Por supuesto. La vigilaré más-**

 **-Recomendaría una visita con su médico habitual si las cosas no cambian. Solo asegúrese de que se lo tome con calma y redactaré una receta para ella-**

 **-Gracias-** Escuchando sus tacones acercándose, Rachel rápidamente corrió a la cama y se sentó, fingiendo que no estaba escuchando.

 **-Entonces, ¿podemos irnos?-**

 **-Podemos irnos-** Juntas, se dirigieron al automóvil y se fueron a casa. El viaje fue silencioso al principio. Rachel sabía que iba a meterse en problemas. Su mejor opción era ser lo más agradable posible y disminuir la severidad del castigo tanto como fuera posible. Mostrar cara y actuar; así es como lo haría.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-¿Por qué?** Ella estaba enojada. **-¿Por salir corriendo de la casa o por casi matarte y asustarme hasta la muerte?-**

 **-Por ambos, lo siento por los dos. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire, olvidé mi teléfono y estaba muy cansada para caminar. Pero lo siento. Realmente-**

 **-Estoy segura de que así es Rachel-** Todavía podía escuchar el enojo en la voz de su madre.

 **-Entonces, ¿cuántos problemas tengo?-**

 **-Definitivamente estás castigada, pero voy a ser indulgente esta vez. Y esta vez solamente. Durante dos semanas, no puedes salir de la casa por ningún motivo que no sea conmigo o con mi permiso. Puedes mantener tu teléfono, pero solo puedes usarlo para emergencias. No hay computadora a menos que la necesites para las tareas y como estoy segura de que la necesitarás, solo la usarás mientras esté cerca para que yo pueda controlar lo que haces-**

 **-De acuerdo-** concedió. Pude haber sido mucho peor.

 **-¿De acuerdo?-**

 **-Sí, está bien. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera?-**

 **-Esperaba que pusieras una pelea-**

 **-Me duele mucho la cabeza como para pelear-**

 **-Bueno-**

 **-Me alegra que mi dolor te haga tan feliz-** Rachel simplemente desconectó el resto de las palabras de Shelby. Después de que llegaron, simplemente fue directamente a su habitación. Aunque Shelby la puso en reposo en cama y si quería ir a la escuela por la mañana y tenía que hacerlo, no había manera de que ella permitiera que eso sucediera. El hospital trató de obligarla a alimentarla y, como no se quedó sola, lo suficientemente como para hacer lo suyo, tenía que comer lo menos posible. Aun así, ella necesitaba quemarlo. Así que, al igual que lo hizo en el hospital, se libró del dolor y trabajó en su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ser atrapada habría sido perjudicial para su salud de otras maneras. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que Shelby llamara a la puerta.

- **Rachel, te traje algo de comida-** Rápidamente, Rachel agarró una toalla para limpiarse el sudor y se acostó en su cama para que pareciera que estaba trabajando en la tarea.

 **-Adelante-**

 **-Preparé un poco de esa pasta vegana que te gusta-**

 **-En realidad no tengo tanta hambre-**

 **-El doctor dijo que tenías que comer, e incluso antes de eso tuvimos esta conversación. Así que aquí-.** Colocó la bandeja sobre el escritorio **. -Come y toma tu medicamento. Regresaré para ver cómo estás en una hora-**

Rachel hizo lo que le dijeron. Parcialmente, al menos. No había forma de que se fuera a comer todo el plato. Y la idea de llenar su cara con todo el pan la hizo querer vomitar. Pero tenia que comer algo de eso. Dio algunos mordiscos antes de llevar todo al baño con ella. Shelby no lo creería si comía todo el plato, por lo que vació algo del contenido en el inodoro y tiró de la cadena. El pan encontró un nuevo hogar en la basura enterrado debajo de un montón de pañuelos. Y la comida en su estómago encontró el mismo destino que la comida en el plato. Llevada por el drenaje.

Shelby estaba impresionada cuando vino a ver a Rachel. Realmente pensó que había llegado a ella y que comió una buena cantidad. Desafortunadamente, ese no fue el caso. Tan pronto como terminó de decirle a Rachel que bebiera toda la botella de agua que traía y salió de la habitación, Rachel volvió a hacer ejercicio. Pasaron otras pocas horas antes de que Shelby saliera y para entonces, estaba más que exhausta. Ella recibió instrucciones de ducharse y prepararse para la cama y, suponiendo que todo estuviera bien por la mañana, se le permitiría ir a la escuela. incluso escuchó... en su mayor parte. Se duchó y se relajó en la cama después de hacer su ritual nocturno. Pero antes de poder dormir tuvo que volver a su diario. Tuvo que compensar el día perdido.

El resto de la semana continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. No se avergonzó y terminó en el hospital. No asustó a su madre. No le dio a Kurt los comienzos de un aneurisma. Puck tampoco actuó diferente. A pesar de que Puck hizo un punto de permanecer más cerca de ella, incluyéndola más, hablándole más, nada cambió. Rachel solo estaba viviendo la vida de la manera que ella escogió. Y eso incluía su pequeño y sucio secreto.


End file.
